YuGiOh GX: Total Eclipse
by Deus-Ex-Monkey
Summary: Sora begins his first year of duel academia alongside his friends. He will find many hardships as he makes his way to become king of games, and may even learn a few lessons along the way. AU,OC.
1. Intro Arc 1

This a rewrite of the original Yu-gi-oh Gx Total eclipse. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yu-gi-oh GX: Total Eclipse

Duel 1: Entrance Duel

* * *

_The two duellists stared each other down, neither one giving an inch. On the outside it looked a staring contest, deep down it was a battle of wills. The room shifted around them; first they stood on the ground, then the ceiling, or one of the walls, ever changing. The two people remained unfazed._

"_Asmodeus!" roared the smaller, and younger one "You swore, you'd leave them alone"_

"_Tch! Setsuna, you fool. Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" growled the taller one, his defining features being the large horns protruding from his head "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now! After what happened to Shizune!"_

"_Don't...You...Even...Dare mention her name!" Setsuna ran forward throwing a punch at Asmodeus "You Bastard!"_

_Asmodeus disappeared, reappearing behind Setsuna "Always running head first into things. Never thinking."_

"_Shut up!" growled Setsuna activating his duel disk._

"_Prepare to lose" Asmodeus laughed activating his own duel disk._

_?_

_Setsuna grunted as Asmodeus flew into a wall "Shizune, I did it."_

"_You fool" growled Asmodeus, he was now covered in black flame, his eyes had disappeared from their sockets._

"_Goodbye Asmodeus" _

"_I will rise again!"_

"_And I will always be there to stop you!"_

"_What? Impossible, even for a Muah!"_

"_With the eyes of Divinity and Truth, I will live on!"_

"_Heh...clever fool!"_

_**(I exist now and forever, caught in the flow of light and darkness. You have seen my memory. Release me...release me)**_

* * *

"There you are!" came a shout across the mass of hopeful duellists.

Sora stood in the centre of this mass. His steel colored hair blowing in the wind. His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight, he had managed to foresee the sunny weather and dress appropriately, in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He spotted Mizuki from a mile away. She had blue hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in a white and blue short sleeved coat and a blue mini-skirt, the academy Obelisk Blue female uniform.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mizuki growled smacking Sora upside the head.

"Ouch! Mizuki, Why!" whimpered Sora slowly but surely moving away from the girl.

They were currently outside Kaiba Corps. Most famous Duelling stadium. It was a large white stadium, with a large Blue Eyes White Dragon statue outside it. The crowd was shuffling towards a couple of academy officials standing right outside the stadium.

"Haven't you signed up yet?" Mizuki asked rolling her eyes at Sora's reaction.

"Not yet" Sora replied.

A half an hour later, Sora had managed to make his way into the stadium. After a few minutes all the duellists had been ushered into a large hall like area. Then the duellists were split into four different groups and brought into rooms were they were all given an exam paper.

"_**Wow these questions are easy" thought Sora "A,B,D,D,C,C,A,F,G,G,L"**_

Sora filled in the answers within an hour of starting the exam. He looked around and saw another five people had finished their exams as well. One was a guy in a purple t-shirt and jeans. He had long black hair which was in a braid, his eyes were blue. Another was a girl with black hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a brown coat and blue skirt. The third was a thin pale kid. He had brown hair and green eyes, in a white shirt and black trousers. Their eyes met and the kid looked away scared.

"_**Wonder, what's up with him?" **_

* * *

After the first part of the exam, the duellists were ushered into the main arena. They were all told to sit down on side of the arena. The main field had been separated into at least ten different fields. By the town Sora had managed to get a seat they had already set up a few duels. He scanned the duels, a few duels were interesting, and others seemed to drag on for eternity.

"This seat taken?" someone asked beside him, the guy with black braided hair.

"Nah, go ahead" Sora replied looking back down at the duels.

"My names Daichi, by the way" the guy with braided hair extended his hand.

"My names Sora, nice to meet you" Sora shook Daichi's hand.

"Have you duelled yet?" Daichi sat down and began to look at the duels.

"No, not yet, you?"

"No"

"I suppose we'll be here for a long time" Sora sat back in his chair "Might as well get comfy"

"Look at all the students staring down at the students" Daichi replied pointing across the room, where there were more stands, the stands were full of laughing students most of which were dressed in yellow.

"Yeah, wonder what it's like to be down there, being judged by not only the teachers but the present students and even some candidates" Sora whistled "Must be tuff"

"Heh" Daichi began to laugh "Looks like you'll find out soon"

"What you mean?"

"You just talked over the announcer, you have to go to duel field C"

"Crap"

Sora bolted down the stairs, as Daichi stared at him "Hopefully he realises that he just went the wrong way...there we go he found the right way"

* * *

Five minutes later, Sora arrived at the duel field, just in time to see the proctor arrive. His opponent was dressed in a yellow and white duster, a duel disk, colored white and yellow. He had gelled back brown hair, and seemed to be in his fifties, his eyes were a dark brown colour.

"Seems we're both late, Mr. Soubou" the proctor said as Sora got into position parallel from the old man "My name is Aomori Sato, I would however prefer to be called Professor Aomori"

"Well you already know my name so..."

"Let's get down to business I assume?"

"Heh, yup!"

"Alright, since in my day we were explained the qualifications for a place in Duel Academia I will explain it for you"

"O...kay?"

"First: You do not need to pass the written exam to make to into the academia, if you score well enough on the practical portion, you may make it into the Academia. The reverse is also true"

"Alright"

"Next: The strength of the deck you are about to face depends on other duelling exams you may have had in your other schools, and also the entrance exam you took not two hours ago, if you got full marks in all of these exams you would face deck 0, or the examiners real deck, if you didn't do well enough, you might face deck 10, which has no monsters over level 5"

"Which one am I duelling?"

"Deck 3, fusion deck"

"Fusion deck?"

"You will see soon enough"

"Okay let's do this Professor Aomori"

"Ahem, of course"

"DUEL"

(S:4000)(A:4000)

"Challenger first" Aomori said gesturing for Sora to start off.

"Let's do this" Sora added a sixth card to his hand (S:6) "I set a monster and a face-down card, and you can go"(S:4)

(S:4000)(A:4000)

"_**He's trying to lure me into attacking his monster and setting off his trap, however the trap itself is also bait"**_

"My turn draw" Aomori drew a card (A: 6) "I activate pot of greed to add to more cards to my hand, and I will reveal the true power of Deck 3"(A:7)

"The true power?" Sora questioned "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll just show you" Aomori said placing a card into his spell/trap card zone "I activate Polymerization to fuse the six reptile type worm monsters in my hand"

Sora's eyes snapped open wider "You mean you're going to summon Worm Zero"

"Yes I fuse them together to summon the level 10 worm zero" Aomori said as a large cocoon appeared above him, the cocoon was large enough to cover the whole arena, fortunately for the student's watching it was attached to the roof and not anywhere lower down. (?/0)

"So you're getting all of its power, correct?"

"Yes, as you may know Worm Zero gains 500 attack points for each reptile type worm monster used to summon it, I count six (?-3000)"

"Hm, that is powerful" _**"I'm screwed"**_

"My monster will activate its three effects, I special summon Worm solid (1000/**1600**) from my graveyard in face-down defence position" Aomori said as a large card appeared before him "Then I remove from Play Worm Tentacles to destroy your face-down monster"

"Sorry but Future Hero Stone Gardna, can't be destroyed by card effects" replied Sora as his face-down monster flipped face up revealing a large humanoid figure made of stone crouching in a defensive pose (0/**2500**).

"Oh well, Worm Zero's last effect allows me to draw a card" (A:1)

"I take this time to activate threatening roar!" shouted Sora as his face-down flipped up, a large roar emanated from it before it shattered.

"Well, that's it for me" Aomori said "You may go"

(S:4000)(A:4000)

"Draw" (S:5)

* * *

Up at the top most stand four people stood. One was Mizuki; there were two boys and one girl. One boy was dressed in black obelisk blue uniform; he had the same blue colored hair as Mizuki and same green eyes. The other boy was dressed in a white and blue uniform; he had black hair and brown eyes. The girl had pink hair, red eyes and was dressed in the same uniform as Mizuki.

"How's he doing brother?" Mizuki asked the man with blue hair.

"Fine, for now" grunted the blue haired man.

"Must you be so cold Yuki?" the black haired man asked.

"I'm sorry I don't share your annoying Happy go lucky attitude, Tsuyoshi."

"Come on, smile for once" Tsuyoshi turned to the pink haired girl "Help Yui"

"I'm going to go somewhere else" Yui replied walking off.

Mizuki sweatdropped_** "Is this really the top 3?"  
**_

"Alright, I activate the spell card Future Switch, allowing me to send Stone Gardna back to my deck in order to special summon Future Hero Thunder Joust (**1700**/1200)(A man in white and gold robotic armor appeared, he held a large javelin in one hand)"

"_**Another Future Hero, this one and the last one were tuners if my knowledge is correct"**_

"Now I summon Future Hero Rabid Tiger(An anthropomorphic tiger dressed in robotic armor appeared)(**1700**/1000)"

"Let me guess you're going to synchro summon" Aomori grinned "Right?"

"Yes, I tune my Level 4 Thunder Joust with my Level Three Rabid Tiger" Sora shouted as his Thunder Joust turned into 4 rings which surrounded Rabid Tiger, Suddenly a light shone through the rings "_**Legendary Knight of Lightning, He who soars above, Strike now, synchro summon, Jump, Future Hero Lightning Dragoon **_(A black haired man, in black armor which looked similar to a dragon, appeared, he held a long winged golden spear.)(**1900**/1500)"

"Not Very Powerful is it?"

"There's more to power than just brute force" Sora replied "There is also potential, my monsters effect activates, by discarding one card I can remove him from play until my next turn, and when he arrives his attack points double for one turn and he gets the ability to attack all monsters you control"

"You'll leave yourself defenceless"

"That's the price I must pay" Sora's monster suddenly leaped into the sky disappearing from view."I set two cards and end my turn" (S:0)

(S:4000)(A:4000)

"Draw" Aomori added a card to his hand (A: 2) "I activate worm Zero's effects again" Aomori drew another card a special summoned another monster in face-down defence position.

"Which set card will you destroy?"

"I remove Worm Hope to destroy the card on the left"

Sora's card exploded "You destroyed my Divine reimbursement trap card, allowing me to draw a card" (S:1)

"Oh well, I sacrifice my two defence position monsters to summon Worm King (**2800**/1100)" Aomori said as gold monster with four arms, four legs and a tail appeared.

"Damn" Sora grunted.

"Worm King, attack"

Sora was knocked back as Worm King punched him with two fists, straight in the stomach "Gah" (S: 1200)

"Now Worm Zero, end this, All Destroying Web!"

Worm Zero shot a large web of white fire straight at Sora, just as it hit Sora smiled.

* * *

In the stands, completely secluded stood three people, two were men, the other was a girl. The men had white suits, one had a blue tie and blue lining and the other had a yellow tie and yellow lining. One had red hair, covering his right eye, his eyes being green. The other had green hair covering his left eye which was red.

"Akio" the girl said, she had a white dress with blue lining, blue eyes and long white hair, the red head looked at her.

"Yes, Lady Shiryoku"

"Did you see that?"

"Yes Lady Shiryoku" the green haired man answered.

"Zenjiro, she asked me" Akio butted in.

"So, I'm much more interesting to talk to!"

"Stop it you two!" growled Shiryoku "Let's continue to watch"

* * *

"I'm sorry about that" Aomori said about to deactivate his duel disk "You will make it into the Academia on your grades alone"

"I activate the effect of my Robo-Kuriboh in my graveyard, by removing it from play I can negate your attack" (S:1200)

"I guess I end my turn" (A:1)

(S:1200)(A:4000)

"Draw" Sora said drawing a card (S:2) "I activate monster reborn Rabid Tiger, then I sacrifice him to summon Future Hero Aero Dynamo (A man dressed in robotic camouflage holding a large sniper rifle)(**2100**/1500), then my Dragoon returns (1900-3800) and equip it with my Hero sword (3800-4300)"

"Well done" Aomori laughed clapping.

"Now Lightning Dragoon, Lightning Jump!"Sora shouted as Lightning Dragoon jumped into the air and threw it's glowing sword at the space between Worm King and Worm Zero, the sword exploded destroying the two monsters (A:4000-1300-1500=1200) "And Aero Dynamo, Knock him dead!" Aero Dynamo aimed its sniper rifle and fired it, Aomori was knocked to the floor by the attack.

"Ouch" Aomori grunted standing up again (A: 1200-2100=0) "Well done, you'll definitely make into the academia after that win"

"Thanks Professor Aomori"

* * *

After his duel he returned to find Daichi sitting in the exact same spot. Sora walked over a sat down beside him.

"What took you so long eh?" Daichi grinned.

"Don't tell me you already beat your proctor already"

"Don't act so surprised, I saw your duel by the way, nice work"

"Compared to your duel it must have been terrible"

Before Daichi could reply an announcement went off _**"Student's of duel academia, and candidates it's time for this year's ceremonial duel, have I got news for you, the third best student Tokushima Yui has decided she will be the opponent for the 'lucky' candidate, and out lucky candidate is Auyuzawa Takeru"**_

On cue the two duellists walked out onto the middle duel field. Takeru had blonde hair and orange eyes, he was wearing a large fur coat and jeans, his duel disk, unlike the other candidates , was gold.

"Ha! So you're my opponent" Takeru said as the duellists took their positions "I usually don't believe in beating girls, especially one as pretty as you"

Yui just activated her duel disk in reply.

"Ha! Fine, I'll beat you first, then compliment you" laughed Takeru activating his duel disk.

"DUEL" they shouted drawing five cards.

(Y:4000)(T:4000)

"I'll go first" Yui said adding a card to her hand (Y:6).

"Ha! Wait, what? Ever hear of challengers first?"

"Shut up, you insufferable fool" Yui said as she played two cards "I set a monster and a face-down card, you may go, if you promise to shut up." (Y:4)

(Y:4000)(T:4000)

"Ha! Cow" Takeru growled drawing a card (T:6) "I summon The Legendary Six Samurai Mizuho (**1600**/1000)"

"I activate Torrential Tribute" Yui said as blue lightning destroyed their monsters "When a monster is summoned this card wipes the field of monsters, now I activate the effect of the Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity in my hand, when a card is destroyed by a card effect I can special summon him to the field (**2500**/2500)"

"Ha! I end my turn" Takeru replied frustrated. (T:5)

(Y:4000)(T:4000)

"Draw" (Y:5)

All around the students began to laugh at what Takeru had just done. It took Takeru a few minutes to figure out exactly what it was, however he looked at his hand and gasped, he was holding it backwards, showing his cards to his opponent.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" Yui laughed "However Machine Emperor Wisel wants to talk to you for a bit, attack Wisel!"

Takeru stared blankly as Wisel slammed it's sword into him, knocking him back into a wall "Ha! God damn it!" (T:4000-2500=1500)

"I set a card and end my turn" (Y: 4)

(Y:4000)(T:1500)

"Crap" mumbled Takeru drawing a card (T:6) "Ha, I play double summon, so now I can summon the tuner monster Shien's Yoriko (**300**/700) and Legendary Six Samurai Enishi (**1700**/700), and I'll tune them together"

Enishi was surrounded by one ring, light shone through it, and a man in red armor, holding a katana in his right hand and black bat-like wings protruding from his back "Say hello to Legendary Six Samurai Shien and I think I'll att-"

"I activate threatening roar, stopping you from attacking"

"Ha! Crap" grunted Takeru gesturing for Yui to take her turn. (T:3)

(Y:4000)(T:1500)

"Draw" Yui drew a card (Y:5) "My Wisels effect allows me to equip your monster to him" Wisel's chest opened up and green lines of energy grabbed Shien dragging Shien into Wisels core. "Now Wisel end this (Wisel: 5000).

"Ha! GRAAAAAAAAAAH" roared Takeru as Wisel smacked it's blade down on him. (T:0)

Yui turned and exited the duel field.

* * *

As Yui exited the duel field, four students hidden in the shadows watched on.

"She could be a problem" a man with a strong voice said.

"So could every person ranked ten or higher" came a female voice.

"What about that Daichi kid? Or that Sora kid?" asked a gruff mocking voice.

"Who knows, the only way to find out is to get the Eyes of Truth and Divinity for ourselves!" came a weak voice, as soon as he said something he began coughing.

"Master..."

"It's fine, Shiryoku knows of their locations, we just need to get her alone" the weak voice said.

"We must wait though, Principal Miyagi is onto us" replied the mocking voice.

"Well then we must do whatever it takes to gain infinite power" the weak voice said."Whatever it takes"

* * *

Well hope you liked it, R&R if you did, or didn't.

* * *

Card of the Day:

Future Hero Lightning Dragoon

Level 7

Attribute Light

Type Warrior

Effect:

Future Hero Thunder Joust + one or more non-tuner Future Hero monster

You can remove this card from play for one turn, when it returns it has its attack doubled and the ability to attack all monsters your opponent controls. If you attacked this turn using this card you cannot use its effect.

(/A/1900/D/1500)

Hm, I wonder who this card is paying homage to.

* * *

_**Next Time,**_

_**Sora: Wow, we have to take a boat to get to the Island.**_

_**Mizuki: You'd try the patience of a saint you know that.**_

_**Daichi: Hey, Isn't that Akita Shido.**_

_**Sora: Who?**_

_**Daichi: He's the guy who managed to ace the exam.**_

_**Sora: Wait, what's Takeru doing there?**_

_**Next time, Akita Shido, the ultimate loser versus Auyuzawa Takeru the self proclaimed 'Kaiser of the Six Samurai.**_

_**Sora: Come on Shido, you can win this.**_

_**Takeru: You lost the moment you played that card.**_

_**?:Why...why did I lose!**_

_**Everyone: See you there.**_


	2. Intro Arc 2

Thank you all who reviewed last chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Without further ado, chapter two...

* * *

Duel 2:

_**Akita Shido, the ultimate loser versus Auyuzawa Takeru the self proclaimed 'Kaiser of the Six Samurai'**_

* * *

_There was a complication, he...he was unable to recover._

_What of Asmodeus?_

_Dead...for now._

_Setsuna, what do you plan on doing now?_

_My day has come; hopefully they can stop '__**him**_'

_What about Virtue?_

_They will ruin themselves._

_One more question..._

_Yes?_

_Why?_

_Damn_

_**01010011**_

**()**

* * *

Zakuro was bored, to say the least. Three days till the beginning of the school year, his second year. He looked into the pond and saw a crimson haired man with green eyes, a turquoise uniform reminiscent of the Osiris red uniform albeit with short sleeves. Zakuro kicked the water distorting his reflection; he then turned around eyeing the numerous trees that surrounded him.

"So you came after all"

Zakuro spun around to find a man dressed in a hooded white robe standing in the middle of the pond "Anyone ever tell you it's re-ally creepy to sneak up on people like that. You should probably rethink your grand entrance"

"Funny" the man replied sarcastically "You have your instructions right?"

* * *

Sora sighed; he'd been on the academy bound boat for three days, Domino city being the first stop on the boats journey. Tomorrow would be the day after would be the first years first time on campus. He sat up on his temporary bed and looked around the small room, a suit case was the only thing in the room aside from the bed. Sora stood up and exited the room.

"Might as well look for a duel while I'm up" he grunted.

As Sora walked down the long corridor full of rooms for the new students, someone hidden in the shadows followed after him.

* * *

Shido grunted as his opponents attack hit. His opponent, a masked man dressed in black referring to himself as the Bandit, laughed as his berserk dragon (A: 3000) returned to his field. Shido himself had no monsters on his field currently. Shido brushed his brown hair down, the attack had sent him flying back a bit, his green eyes moved quickly scanning the faces of the crowd, each one mocking him silently. Shido shook his head "**Stop thinking like that, you have to make a fresh start, no more being picked on, no more of that**"

"Are you all right?" the bandit asked. (LP: 1600)

"Mhn...em I-I am fine" Shido said standing back up (S:1000)

"Okay well it's your turn" Bandit replied (H:0)

"Draw" (H:4)

"Good luck trying to turn this around"

"My Removal From the Flow of Time trap from last turn activates bringing my Jurrac Guaiba back to the field (A:1700)" Shido said staring at his two face-down cards.

"So! What could he possibly do that could win the duel now?"

"My Guaiba won't be alone for long as I activate double summon to summon Jurrac Garim... (A:1200)"

"A tuner!" gasped someone from the crowd.

"-and Jurrac Velo (A:1700), I'll tune my three monster together" Shido said as Garim turned into two rings which surrounded Velo and Guaiba "**Burning destruction, rain down from the heavens and eradicate all of my enemies, plunge the world into long lasting cold, synchro summon, burning dinosaur, Jurrac Meteor (A:2800/L:10)**"

A light engulfed Velo and Guaiba, from the light a large green and red dinosaur/meteor began descending quickly. The crowd dispersed, some screaming others yelling in excitement. An announcement played over the intercom telling the students to calm down. It was at this point that Sora decided to walk out on deck.

"Oh my god! It's space Godzilla!" roared Sora as the monster hit the boat exploding in a flash of bright light.

As the smoke cleared Shido was already halfway towards the door to the deck bellow.

"Wait what about our duel!" shouted the Bandit (LP:0)

Shido turned around "I used face-down spirit Art Kurenai to sacrifice Meteor, his effect wiped the field, kurenai's wiped you life points" **"This is my second win"**

The bandit grinned, at least Sora thought he did. Sora stood up as the Bandit walked off the deck, the two crossed paths and Sora felt an odd surge of pain.

"**What...the hell?"**

"**Soubou Sora, you're next"**

"Yo, Sora!" called Daichi running over to his friend.

"What's up Daichi?"

"Did you manage to catch that duel? It was really amazing"

"The last few seconds of it, who was that masked guy?"

Daichi shrugged "No one knows"

"Doesn't this boat have some sort of security?" Sora asked shocked "How did that guy get on?"

* * *

Zakuro laughed as he removed his mask, he smiled as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Around the corner Takeru was hiding frowning as he recognised the older boy.

"It's me Zakuro, yes I just finished the duel now, and he definitely isn't worth our time, He barely managed to win and even then it was all based on luck. I met Sora as well, he seems...different. I'll keep you posted"

Takeru smiled upon hearing this **"It seems that little Shido has actually won two duels, albeit barely. He must be feeling good about himself right now. Time to bring back down to the dirt where he belongs"**

Zakuro smiled as he heard Takeru's footsteps walking in the opposite direction "What an idiot." Zakuro discarded the toy phone he held in his hand as he walked away "That whole conversation sounded so forced as well, my god what an idiot"

* * *

"Hey, you're Akita Shido right?" Sora asked running through the crowd of people to get to the boy in question

"Y-yeah, I'm Akita Shido" Shido replied he vaguely recalled seeing the silver haired boy in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Soubou Sora" Sora said extending his hand.

Shido hesitated expecting some sort of trick before shaking Sora's hand "Hello Sora and..."

"My name is Daichi" Daichi said shaking Shido's hand.

"Nice to meet you"

WHY

The day had just flown by, for that Sora was thankful. In one hour they would be arriving at their destination, Duel academy, a school for duellists, and a school for him. He finished packing his suitcase and left his room to look for Daichi and Shido. He found the two in the duel arena, they were watching a duel between a Black haired duellist in an Osiris uniform and a hooded duellist in a grey coat, blue jeans and red hoodie. The boy in the gray coat had a large orange bird on his field with which he declared a direct attack with.

"Hey Daichi, Shido" Sora said walking towards them.

"Hello Sora" Shido replied, Daichi just nodded in reply.

"Who's the guy in the grey coat?"

"That's Yamaguchi Kenchiro, he's a fellow freshman, he uses a one of a kind deck, and is very skilled duellist, ranking number 1 in his old school and he's also won several international tournaments" Mizuki said appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"When did you get there?" Sora asked taken aback.

"I walked here with you."

"You did?"

"Yes, you moron!" Mizuki shouted smacking Sora upside the head.

Shido and Daichi stifled a laugh as Mizuki continued to hit the steel haired boy. Takeru walked up to the group and cleared his throat to get their attention. He frowned when the group didn't notice him. He cleared his throat again... the group continued to ignore him.

"EXCUSE ME!" he roared

"Oh hello" Sora replied turning around "My names Sora, what's the problem."

"T-Takeru w-what do you want?" Shido sounded genuinely afraid something which only Takeru and Kenchiro, who was still duelling, picked up on.

"Well I...wait hold on I have it written down here" began Takeru before rooting around in his pockets, he produced a sheet of paper which he began reading from "Eh-hem, Well it seems weak little Shido has actually won a duel...woops that was crossed out...actually won two duels, Maybe you want to see if you can keep your winning streak going?"

Everyone was silent for a while; eventually Sora broke the silence "Eh sorry could you rephrase that"

"He says he wants to duel Shido" Kenchiro said walking over to the group of five. His hood was now down revealing his light brown hair and his bright blue eyes "Although from the way he phrased it, I assume he just wants to bully Shido"

"Yeah everything he said" Takeru said laughing "After all cry-baby Shido has only ever won three duels, he shouldn't even be here"

"So...you're just the generic bully?" Kenchiro asked staring oddly at Takeru.

"Yeah, what he said...wait what?"

Shido himself was torn between bursting into laughter, or running for away from Takeru in fear.

"You, with absence of a reason, pick on Shido" Kenchiro replied with a mocking tone "an obstacle which he'll eventually overcome"

"Eh...Shut your mouth!" roared Takeru "Shido I challenge you to a duel!"

Shido was unsure at first, but then he locked eyes with Sora, and remembered his own duel exam.

_Flash Back_

_(Shido vs. Prof. Nakamura)_

_(S:100) (N: 1700)_

"_Congratulations on inflicting so much damage in one turn." Nakamura said mocking Shido with each word, Nakamura was an Obelisk blue teacher, evident by his large blue blazer, he looked to be in his mid-to-late forties, with black grey hair which unsuitably fell about his head and was about neck length, he wore the darkest sunglasses Shido had ever seen. On his field were two face-up trap cards, Visitors be gone (A trap that sent all monsters drawn in the draw phase to the grave-yard), and Trap Nullification field (A trap that prevents the opponent from using traps) "However, without the ability to summon a monster of play a trap you won't be able to win"_

_Shido was staring at the floor, his hopes of getting into the academy were pretty low. He had managed to ace the written test, but he would still have to at least play moderately well to get into duel academy. Playing the game was something he could never excel at. He couldn't win and he knew it. He looked up at the various people watching his duel, nearly all were laughing at the terrible duellist. He thought of giving until he saw Kenchiro. He was watching the duel closely, he locked eyes with Shido and Shido who had been about to give up suddenly felt anger. Years of pent up aggression flew out, he stared at the professor and drew his card (H:1)_

"_So what type of card did you draw?" Nakamura asked noting the child's weird burst of anger._

"_I drew the card Monster Reborn!"_

"_Darn!"_

"_I use monster reborn to re-summon Jurrac Velo!" shouted Shido as the red and green dinosaur appeared on the field beside him (A:1700) "Velo end this now, attack!"_

"_N:0!" roared Nakamura_

_Flashback end_

"I-I accept!" Shido retorted.

"Let's go right, here right NOW!

The two duellists activated their dueldisks. Daichi and Mizuki who had remained quiet throughout this altercation shared a knowing glance. Kenchiro nodded as Shido looked over toward him and Sora.

"DUEL"

(S:4000)(T:4000)

"Winners always go first!" roared Takeru drawing a card (H:6) "I summon my Six Samurai-Irou! (A:1700), you can go"(H:5)

(S:4000)(T:4000)

"Draw" Shido said ripping a card from his deck (H:6) "I activate double summon to summon Jurrac Dino (A:1700) who I'll then sacrifice to summon Jurrac Herra (A:2300)!" shouted Shido as a green and yellow dinosaur with two cannons spewing fire appeared beside him.

"Heh"

"Herra! Attack DUAL FIRE BLAST!"

"What an awful attack name" laughed Takeru as Irou exploded in a shower of pixels. "Now since I've taken Battle Damage (T:3400)I can special summon from my hand Tragoedia (A:?)(H:4)"

"Tragoedia, his attack is equal to the cards in your hand multiplied by 600 which equals 2400" Shido but in.

"Yes my Tragoedia is the most powerful monster on the field (A:2400)" laughed Takeru "though not by much!"

"I-I end my turn" Shido looked down at the ground disheartened. (H:3)

(S:4000)(T:3400)

"Draw" Takeru smiled as he added another card to his hand (H:5)"I think I'll activate this right away, go pot of greed!" shouted Takeru drawing two cards (H:6) " and guess what that means (TR=3600) however I activate megamorph which doubles the attack of Tragoedia as long as my life points are lower than yours" (TR=3000x2=6000)

"Oh no" Shido braced for impact as Tragoedia ripped Herra in half and jumped down to smack Shido three feet across the ground (S:300).

"I activate mystical tornado to get rid of megamorph" Takeru said smiling as Shido struggled to his feet (TR=2400) "You can go"(H:4)

(S:300)(T:3400)

"My turn" Shido said drawing a card "I summon a monster in face-down defence mode, you go"

(S:300)(T:3400)

"I know what you want me to do" Takeru laughed drawing a card (H:5)"I'm not going to attack your monster, so you can forget about bringing back Herra, I end my turn with a face-down"(H:4)

(S:300)(T:3400)

"Draw" Shido said smiling as he added a card to his hand "I flip summon Jurrac Protops (A:1700) and summon Jurrac Velo (A:1700), which I'll tune together (P:4+V:3=7) **Burning Dinosaur, appear now and strike down my opponent, synchro summon, be born from fire, Jurrac Giganoto (level:7/Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect/Fire/**_**2100**_**/1800)"**

"Giganoto" Kenchiro said whistling "with his effect of all Jurrac on the field getting 200 attack points for each Jurrac in the grave it brings Giganoto up to 2900 Attack points, now if he deals with that trap he can-"

"Giganoto attack his Tragoedia!" Shido shouted as Giganoto flung itself at Tragoedia.

"I didn't want to end it on such a bad note as this but, I activate Magic Cylinder" Takeru said as a large cylinder appeared before him, Giganoto flew into the cylinder and then shot out hitting Shido and knocking him onto his back.

"Why...why did I lose?" Shido shouted slamming his fists into the deck of the boat (S:0)

"Well you see Shido-" began Takeru.

"You lost because you were reckless, if you had just taken care of that trap card you wouldn't have lost!" Kenchiro retorted.

Shido looked through his hand and found heavy storm "Dammit!"

"Weak little Shit-o, can't duel for his Life-o!" laughed Takeru "You should just give up on trying to-"

"Shut up" Sora whispered, the tone of his voice caused everybody, but Kenchiro, to freeze in shock "If you think you're such a powerful duellist, why don't you try and take me on!"

"Fine, I'll duel you right now!"

Sora and Takeru both activated their dueldisk as Mizuki walked off not wanting to watch Sora tear Takeru apart, Daichi followed after her to see what was wrong.

(S:4000)(T:4000)

"Winner's first" Sora growled drawing a card (H:6) "Future Hero Atlantian Knight, I summon you to the field (A blonde haired woman in blue armor holding a sword made of Ice appeared in front of Sora)(A:1600), I place two cards face-down" (H:3)

(S:4000)(T:4000)

"Draw" Takeru said drawing a card "I summon Legendary Six Samurai Mizuho (A:1600)"

"I activate Trap Hole destroying your monster" Sora retorted.

"I-i end my turn"

(S:4000)(T:4000)

"My turn draw" Sora said adding a card to his hand "I activate double summon, this allows me to summon both Future Hero Nitro Fighter (A man in large robotic red armor)(A:2000) and Future Hero Rabid Tiger (An anthropomorphic tiger in blue robotic armor)(A: 1700)"

"D-damn!" Takeru shouted afraid _**"He's like a whole other league, just like that machine emperor bitch"**_

"All of my monsters attack you directly" Sora said turning his back and following behind Mizuki and Daichi.

"_**DAMN YOU SORA, I **__**WILL**__** BEAT YOU, AND THEN I'LL ERADICATE THAT MACHINE EMPEROR BITCH!"**_

As Sora walked away Shido ran after him. Kenchiro stood over the fallen Takeru.

"You have the potential Takeru. If it weren't for your obvious failings, as for Sora I guess I'll just have to duel him myself to find out if he has the potential. As for you" said Kenchiro, he then turned around to find Zakuro behind him.

"So, you the potential" Zakuro said walking towards Kenchiro.

"Yeah, it seems that you have the potential too" Kenchiro replied "But judging by your uniform I'd say you're one of them"

* * *

Anyway that's the end to chapter two, a very cliff-hangerish ending. Anyway sorry for the long update, however if I don't get chapter three out by the end of this week, then eh I wouldn't expect it to be out till July or thereabouts.

* * *

_Next time,_

_Kenchiro: Soubou Sora, I challenge you to a duel!_

_Sora: Fine I suppose we need an awesome duel to start out the first semester. _

_Takeru: Red, red...I am not a bloody dropout boy!_

_Kenchiro: Looks like we'll be rooming together for this year._

_NEXT TIME, THE BURNING PHOENIX VS THE FUTURE HEROES _

_Mizuki: I wonder when I'll get to duel?_

_Daichi: You? What about me?_


	3. Intro Arc 3

Thanks to all who read the last chapter hopefully you'll like this one.

Without further ado

WHY

_Duel 3:_

_THE BURNING PHOENIX VS THE FUTURE HEROES _

* * *

_Duel Academy, a school set up for the next generation of duellists by Kaiba Seto himself. Over the course of three years, students will learn new tactics to use in their duels and will hopefully be picked by corporate sponsors to take part in the profession duelling circuit._

_Notable Employees and Students_

_Principal: Miyagi Ishiko/ Vice-Principal: Wakayama Hibine _

_List of Dorm Heads_

_Osiris Red Male_

_Okinawa Oshiro_

_Osiris Red Female_

_Ehime Chouko _

_Ra Yellow Male_

_Aomori Sato_

_Ra Yellow Female_

_Kirijo Hanae _

_Obelisk Blue Male_

_Nakamura Raito_

_Obelisk Blue Female_

_Aomori Emiko_

_Current Kaiser: Fukushima Yuki _

_Welcome Students_

_Signed _

_**Miyagi Ishiko **_

**MIYAGI ISHIKO**

Sora read the cover of the little leaflet that they had received upon docking, he noticed a list of several more people on the other side and decided to leave it for another day. As he left the boat he noticed the welcoming committee, which consisted of four desks. Each one had four people with clipboards sitting behind it and six boxes filled with large briefcases. Sora went straight towards the desk with the shortest queue.

"Red...what the hell do you mean red?" screamed Takeru from a two queue's down from Sora "Do I like look like some dropout boy to you!"

The person Takeru was shouting at looked frozen, unable to calm down the angry Takeru. The person was a first year obelisk blue named Nagasaki Reika, who had agreed to help with handing out the equipment for her incoming classmates, she had black hair, which she had in a ponytail, odd yellow eyes and was wearing black framed glasses. Luckily for Reika, Kenchiro arrived in time to quell the anger of Takeru by dragging him off towards the Osiris red dorm. Sora looked at this oddly before turning to desk in front of him. A black haired girl, with blue eyes wearing a Ra yellow uniform, a girl Sora remembered from the exam, was sitting behind the desk.

_Flashback_

_Half an hour later, Sora had managed to make his way into the stadium. After a few minutes all the duellists had been ushered into a large hall like area. Then the duellists were split into four different groups and brought into rooms were they were all given an exam paper._

"_Wow these questions are easy" thought Sora "A,B,D,D,C,C,A,F,G,G,L"_

_Sora filled in the answers within an hour of starting the exam. He looked around and saw another five people had finished their exams as well. One was a guy in a purple t-shirt and jeans. He had long black hair which was in a braid, his eyes were blue. Another was a girl with black hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a brown coat and blue skirt._

_End_

"Um excuse me? What's your name?" the Girl asked looking at her clipboard.

"I'm Soubou Sora" Sora replied, the girl checked the clipboard and took a large briefcase from the box.

"You're in Ra Yellow, floor 4 room 13" the girl said before taking a map from under her seat "Here's a map in case you get lost along the way to the dorm"

"Thanks" Sora replied, he turned to see Daichi standing behind him, briefcase in hand.

Daichi's eyes met the girl's eyes, and suddenly Sora felt very tense "Hello Daichi" the girl said.

"Good day miss Emiko" Daichi replied in a monotone voice.

After a few seconds of silence Sora and Daichi left for their dorm. As they left Emiko looked sadly after Daichi.

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" roared Kenchiro as he pulled Takeru towards the beach house that would be their home for the next year if they were lucky.

"They put me in red! RED!" Takeru shouted flailing his arms around.

"Other than the fact that you're descended from Bulls, what's the problem?" Kenchiro asked as Takeru continued to flail about.

"Red's get no respect! I'll never b-"began Takeru.

"Think of it like this." Kenchiro cut in "If you are as great a duellist as you say you are, you should have no problem becoming the Kaiser around here, imagine what they would think if a red were Kaiser, they'd never disrespect you again"

"I-if I become the new Kaiser I'll command the respect or fear of everyone is what you're sayin'...right?"

"Exactly" Kenchiro confirmed.

"All right I'm in. What happened to you? You've won like seven international tournaments, how'd you only get into red?" Takeru asked genuinely confused.

"I fell asleep halfway through the written exam, I had ten or so red bulls the day before and hadn't slept for more than two minutes" replied Kenchiro shrugging.

"Like I'd believe that crap!" retorted Takeru.

"I don't care if you don't believe it" Kenchiro replied walking towards the red dorm.

After a few seconds Takeru shook his he head and shouted"Wait up!" as he began running after Kenchiro.

The red dorm was a large motel beside the sea, it had about ten floors, the ground floor housing toilets, the dorm heads room and a dining hall. It was mostly cream in colour, though each door and the roof was bright red. Kenchiro and Takeru walked up the red stairs to the third floor and walked down until they got to the tenth room.

"Here it is" Kenchiro said "Room 3-10, so where's your room?"

"Right in front of you" replied Takeru opening the door.

"Okay, I guess we're rooming together"

The room would be pretty large, if it were for one person. There were a total of three beds, one under the window and a bunk bed up against the wall to right of the room, beside the bunk bed was a large wardrobe. Across from the bunk bed was one desk with one chair, one computer, one lamp, and one small T.V.

"I get the window bed" Kenchiro said throwing his bags onto the bed, he opened the briefcase he had received and took out a red blazer; he replaced his gray coat with this blazer.

"I don't care where you sleep" replied Takeru walking over to the bunk bed, he climbed up to the top bunk and emptied his briefcase; he took the PDA and the completely red duel disk, he preceded to throw his red blazer onto the ground.

"Suit yourself" Kenchiro said as he shoved his PDA into his pocket and replaced the duel disk on his arm with the completely red academy duel disk "C'mon we have like ten minutes to get to the main building"

* * *

"So...what happened between you and that girl?" Sora asked as he and Daichi trudged towards their dorm.

"Emiko...I don't want to talk about it" replied Daichi.

"I get it you two had a bad break up, right?"

"No"

"Alright"

The two duellists walked on in silence until they came to their dorm. It was a large hotel-like building which was green and golden in colour. There was a large statue of a golden dragon-like creature.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra" Sora said whistling.

"So this is our home for the next year" Daichi said smiling "Seems like my style"

The entered the building to find a lobby full of students filing around them trying to locate their friends or trying to get to their rooms or just trying to leave. There were various rooms on this floor, Sora counted two dining halls, five toilets, a large room full of arcade games and an elevator. The two decided to take the stairs up to the fourth floor.

"Well this is my room" Sora said walking over to the thirteenth room "Where are you?"

"I'm in this room as well" Daichi said opening the door.

The left wall was lined with three beds and a wardrobe, beside the first bed was a bathroom. On the last bed which was nearest the window had a few bags and an emptied briefcase. Against the opposite wall were three desks, each had a laptop and lamp on them, and chairs beside them.

"It seems as though our roommate has already been here" Daichi said emptying his briefcase and taking out his new yellow blazer, a yellow duel disk and a PDA, he left his bags on the middle bed.

"A shame we didn't get to meet him" Sora said doing the same as Daichi.

"Let's get going" Daichi said pulling the zip on his coat up.

Sora thought about zipping up his coat, he decided to leave it down. After they were finished Daichi and Sora left the Ra Yellow Building.

* * *

Principal Miyagi read through her speech as the students filed into the duel arena/assembly hall. She was a woman of about forty, with pink hair, and red/pink eyes, she was wearing a female student uniform which was maroon in colour.

After all the students had settled down Miyagi began her speech "Welcome students both new and old. For our first years this will be a wonderful new experience, for our second years it'll be a wonderful old experience and for out third years it'll be like hell" she paused here for a breath "Now for those of you who are new here, there are a few places out of bounds, the volcano behind the school is always out of bounds as is a section of the forest near the obelisk blue male dorm, the main building and the dorms are also out of bounds to people in a different dorm or of the opposite sex after half ten at night. Finally after last year's graduation duel Kagoshima Tsuyoshi has now become the second best duellist in the school and Tokushima Yui is now the third best for those of you who missed the duel, your class assignments have been sent to your PDA and hopefully you won't see too much of me, now enjoy your last free day before the work begins"

Sora looked confused "Shouldn't there be more to this?"

"Nope" Daichi replied flicking through a newspaper "Let's get going"

"Okay" Sora replied walking towards the exit on his way out he bumped into Kenchiro. He hit the ground with a loud smack.

"Sorry about that" Kenchiro said helping Sora to his feet.

"No problem" Sora said dusting his clothes off "Good to see you again"

"You too" replied Kenchiro "Have you seen Shido anywhere?"

"No, I wonder where he is" Sora said scratching his head.

"Well I have to go find a friend of mine I'll see you later." Kenchiro replied slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Alright, I'll see you later"

Kenchiro walked down the stairs to Takeru who was waiting looking at his PDA "Took you long enough"

"I just needed to borrow something from Sora" Kenchiro replied pulling out a PDA "So let's go to the dorm and wait"

* * *

22:29

"Damn it!" roared Sora flinging his bags around the room "How could I have lost it already?"

"You're disorganised is why I'd assume you lost it" Daichi replied, he was sitting by his desk reading a small book.

"So...what's your book about?" Sora asked giving up looking for his PDA.

"It's a poetry book" Daichi answered he flicked through the pages, suddenly his PDA began beeping, he pulled it out and read the message "I think I've found you're PDA"

"Where is it?" asked Sora.

"The duel arena"

* * *

22:45

Takeru smirked as he stood in the shadows of the arena. He didn't know how he'd convinced Kenchiro to help him bring Sora down a peg by beating him, but he'd done it and now Sora would be completely destroyed. Kenchiro stood waiting in the middle of the duel arena, his eyes closed. Sora and Daichi walked down the aisles finally reaching the raised platform where Principal Miyagi stood giving her speech. As Sora walked onto the stage the lights turned on above them and Kenchiro's eyes snapped open.

"Kenchiro, you stole my PDA?" Sora asked shocked.

"It was the only way to get you to come here and duel me" Kenchiro replied walking to the other end of the platform and activating his duel disk.

"You could've just asked me when we met up earlier" Sora said activating his duel disk.

"This works better for me" Kenchiro replied "Now let's get on with it!"

"DUEL!" they shouted in unison.

(S:4000)(K:4000)

"I'll go first" Sora said drawing a card (H:6)

"Be careful Sora" Daichi said "He uses a special one of a kind deck"

"How special could it be, especially compared to the Future heroes?" Sora replied scanning his hand.

"You mean the archetype made up of cards that are so easy to get they make Kuriboh look like the Egyptian Gods in terms of rarity?" Daichi retorted "Just don't underestimate him"

"Whatever, he won't win against my deck, now come on out Future Hero Nitro Fighter (4/Fire/Warrior/Effect/Tuner/**2000**/0)(A man in red robotic armor appeared in front of Sora)" Sora grinned as his monster appeared beside him.

"Is that all you can do?" Kenchiro asked smirking "I'll win in no time if you keep this up"

"I set a card and end my turn" Sora replied as a large hologram card appeared in front of him. (H:4)

(S:4000)(K:4000)

"My turn" Kenchiro said drawing a card (H:6)

"Let's see the power of this one of a kind deck of yours" Sora said laughing "Is it a Kuriboh deck?"

"No, it's a Phoenix deck" replied Kenchiro "and I'll show you its power, first I activate card rotator which at the cost of discarding a card changes the position of all monsters on your field"

"Crap" Sora grunted as his monster knelt down and immediately exploded into pixels "My monster is automatically destroyed if it is in face-up attack position"

"I noticed" replied Kenchiro "now I discard the monster Servant of the Burning Phoenix in order to use its special effect"

"What does it do?" asked Daichi as Kenchiro placed the card in his graveyard.

"It resurrects a monster with the word Phoenix in its name that is in the graveyard, and I'll be bringing back the card I discarded for Card Rotator" Kenchiro answered placing the monster on the field "Say hello to my Knight of the Burning Phoenix (4/Fire/warrior/Effect/1750/1600)"

"I have never seen that monster before" Sora stated blandly as a man in golden armor with large burning wings a sword in its left hand and a shield in its right appeared.

"That's why it's called a one of a kind deck" replied Kenchiro "Now my Knight attack him directly!"

Sora grunted as the Knight flew over and slashed him with a fiery sword "Gah...well done" (S:2250)

"I place a card face-down. You may go" replied Kenchiro as a card appeared in front of him. (H:1)

(S:2250)(K:4000)

"Sora don't rush in this time" Daichi said "Build up a defence"

Sora drew a card listening to Daichi's advice (H:5)"I summon Future Hero Stone Gardna (3/Earth/Warrior/Effect/Tuner/0/**2500**) in defence mode"

"Alright Sora" Daichi said "Now try to faze him out"

"Uh I'm standing right here just so you know" Kenchiro replied.

"I play two cards face-down" Sora said as two cards appeared before him "Your turn" (H:2)

(S:2250)(K:4000)

"Are you alright Sora?" Kenchiro asked drawing a card (H:2) "You seem to be getting rather desperate, it's only the fourth turn"

"I'm fine" Sora replied "Just trying to figure out a way to destroy your monster"

Kenchiro smirked "I activate Heavy storm which wipes the field of all our traps" as he said this his face-down mirror force was absorbed into a large tornado.

"_**Darn it!"**_ thought Sora as his face-down reinforcements, negate attack and magic cylinder were absorbed into the tornado.

"That could have been bad for me" Kenchiro said setting a card "I place one card face-down, your turn" (H:0)

(S:2250)(K:4000)

"Draw" Sora said drawing a card (H:3) _**"Future Hero Rabid Tiger, I could definitely use him here!"**_

"Come on Sora, let's see you destroy my monster!" Kenchiro said as Sora placed a card on his duel disk.

"I summon Future Hero Rabid Tiger (3/Light/Warrior/Effect/1700/1000) and now I'll tune my Stone Gardna to my Rabid Tiger!" Sora shouted as his stone Gardna turned into three rings and surrounded Rabid Tiger "**Slumbering Giant of Earth, Come forth and put an end to this Havoc, synchro summon, smash, Future Hero ****Gaia Guardian(6/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2000/3000)**"A light shone through the rings and from them emerged a giant man made of rocks appeared.

"Let's see if you can take my Knight with your Synchro monster" Kenchiro said staring at the large rock-man in front of him.

"Go Gaia Guardian! World shaping fist!" roared Sora as his monster punched the Knight with its large fist; the knight in return just pushed the fist off of him.

"As you can see my monster isn't easy to beat" Kenchiro said as his life points fell (K: 3750)

"Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Daichi asked arching an eyebrow.

"My monster can't be destroyed by battle" answered Kenchiro "Happy?"

"Inherently so" replied Daichi.

"I end my turn" Sora said gesturing for Kenchiro to make a move.(H:2)

(S:2250)(K:3750)

"Here it goes" Kenchiro said drawing a card _**"My signature monster already this is too easy"(H:1)**_

"Hurry up" Sora said "I haven't got all day"

"Yeah well I have!" Kenchiro replied "I sacrifice my Knight to summon my signature card True Burning Phoenix (6/Fire/Pyro/Effect/2200/1200)" A large bird made of flames shot out of the Knight of the Burning Phoenix; it flew all the way around the arena before stopping behind Kenchiro.

"Show off" grunted Sora.

"True Burning Phoenix attack! Wing of Incineration!" roared Kenchiro as his monster flew into the torso of Gaia guardian, who exploded into shards of rocks one of which slammed into Kenchiro "GAH!" (K:1550)

"What happened?" Daichi asked Sora.

"My monster has a special ability, you see when he is destroyed by battle you take damage equal to the attack points of the monster that destroyed it!" Sora (S:2050) shouted as Kenchiro recovered from the unexpected life point damage.

"Well played Sora" Kenchiro replied "It's your turn" (H:0)

(S:2050)(K:1550)

"The whole duel rides on this draw" Sora ripped the card from his duel disk his eyes closed (H:3) "Yes! I summon Future Hero Dread Hitman (4/Dark/Warrior/Effect/1600/1400)(A black haired man in a tuxedo, with sunglasses appeared in front of Sora. He held a briefcase in his right hand)"

"Hm" Kenchiro smirked.

"Next I activate his effect by depleting my LP by 1000 I can-"

"Let me just stop you there , I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy my True Burning Phoenix and deal damage equal to its attack to both of us" Kenchiro said as a black ring appeared on his monsters neck, it violently exploded sending flames everywhere.

"GRAH!" Sora shouted as he flew back onto the ground (S:0)

"Hm" mumbled Kenchiro (K:450).

"How are did you manage to keep 150LP?" Daichi asked as flames surrounded him.

"On the turn my True Burning Phoenix is destroyed all damage dealt to me is halved" Kenchiro replied walking over to Sora "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" Sora said getting up.

(S:0)(K:450)

"Here's your PDA" Kenchiro said "Sorry I stole it to make you come and duel me, I just wanted a fun and quiet duel"

"Don't worry about it" Sora replied taking his PDA from Kenchiro "It led to a pretty intense duel; I thought I was going to win for sure"

"You nearly did, that's the closest anyone's ever gotten"

"Really?"

"No"

"Sora, we've got to get back to the dorm now" Daichi said walking towards the exit "You should probably get back to your dorm too"

"I have to wait for someone" Kenchiro replied.

"Alright well see you tomorrow" Sora said as he and Daichileft.

When they had gone Kenchiro whistled aloud "Did you enjoy that?"

"No" came Takeru's gruff reply "I wanted him on the ground begging for mercy"

Kenchiro sighed "You're way to melodramatic"

"Whatever, let's get back to the dorm."

* * *

As Daichi and Sora walked on the fields of grass on their way back to their dorm Sora stopped and looked around him and smiled. He looked at the trees, their branches fluttering in the wind, he looked down at the grass and his smiled grew.

"If all the duels this year are going to be like that I need to shape up" Sora said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe, or maybe he's the toughest here you'll face this year" Daichi replied.

"Yeah mayb-wait, what the..!" shouted Sora searching through his pockets "I-I dropped my PDA!"

"Damn it Sora!" Daichi roared "Stop losing your damn PDA!"

They began searching in the grass for the PDA once more.

* * *

Card of the Day

Attribute: Earth

Future Hero Gaia Guardian

Level: 6

Warrior/Effect/Synchro

Future Hero Stone Gardna + 1 or more non-tuner Future Hero(es)

When this card is destroyed by battle deal damage to your opponent equal to the attack of the monster that destroyed it.

Atk:2000/Def:3000

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to get it out as quick as possible before the period of long updates.

* * *

_Next time,_

Daichi: Sora I challenge you to a duel!

Sora: Nope, I have lo-ads of homework.

Daichi: Kenchiro?

Kenchiro: Sorry I have my hands full with this idiot.

?: I'll duel you.

Daichi: Alright let's do this!

NEXT TIME

**Desperation Duel: THE ROOMMATE**

Mizuki: Kick his ass Daichi!


	4. Intro Arc 4

Total Eclipse: Duel 4/ Daichi and The Butterfly

* * *

He groans as he stands up, from beneath his hood gold eyes surveys his surroundings. He looks disheartened as nothing but darkness is around him he sighs, the sigh of a man who has seen the same thing every day for thousands of years. He shoulders his pain and continues his trek through this world of nothingness, a promise pushing him on. He groans as he walks, from beneath his hood gold eyes start through…

* * *

"Soubou Sora!" came a roar from the bottom of the room.

Sora shot up groggily looking around. Most of the room was full of rows of seats on row above the other, the seats left of him were full of red students and those on the right were blue students. Around where he was sitting was full of yellow students. At the bottom of the room stood a middle-aged grey haired man wearing a blue uniform, he had blue eyes, a gray beard and was wearing think horn-rimmed glasses.

"Were you having a nice nap?" the man asked annoyed

"Yes" came Sora's tired reply.

Daichi face-palmed.

"Well, what were you dreaming of? Would you like to share it with the class?"

"You're being weird this morning Daichi, is everything alr-"

"Sora, you're in class!" Daichi cut in.

"Eh-Uh-Oh Cr-"

"Be silent Sora!" the teacher shouted "Enough of your childish antics, your disrupting the whole class and wasting ti-"

As the teacher was about to finish the school bell began ringing.

"For homework class, read pages 10 and 11 of your text book and do questions 1-5 on page 12, as for you, Sora please come down here"

Sora sighed.

* * *

Daichi groaned as he exited the school building at the end of the day, around him students were milling around. Sora had been held back after school for the third time this week, if it weren't for Sora's dueling skills Daichi doubted he'd even be allowed in this school. As for company; Kenchiro was hanging around with that Takeru guy and Shido rarely showed up for school, or at least Daichi rarely saw him.

"Maybe I should just head back to the dorm" he wondered aloud.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself, hun , people will think you're crazy" someone said behind him.

Daichi lazily looked behind him "You are?"

"I'm the number one hunk after the hearts of all the pretty young girls here, hun, the names Akemi, Saga Akemi" replied Akemi, Akemi had long pink hair, his left eye was yellow and his right eye green, he had green eye liner on his left eye and yellow on his right, he was thin and around 5'9, his Ra yellow uniform was a size too big on him and the shoes had been replaced by black cowboy boots.

Daichi frowned "You're a boy, but your name is Akemi?"

"Do you have a problem, hun?" Akemi asked, Daichi shrugged "Do you have any other question, hun"

"Nope" Daichi asked.

"I was go-"

"Big brother" a girl shouted

Akemi looked relieved as a blonde haired girl wearing a female Ra yellow uniform nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug, she had large blue eyes.

"Nanami, you look great in your uniform, dear." He said embracing his sister.

Daichi shrugged and began walking off, when Mizuki walked up to him.

"Has that stupid idiot gotten out yet?" she growled.

"No, not yet" He replied.

Mizuki sighed as Nanami shrieked "look Mizu-zu I found big brother Akemi!"

"M-Mizu-zu?" Daichi asked nearly laughing.

Mizuki sweat dropped "Hello" she growled shaking Akemi's hand "My name is Mizuki"

"Hello, dear. I'm Akemi, Nanami's big brother"

Daichi sighed and once again began walking off.

"Where are you going, hun?" Akemi asked

"I'm going to find someone to duel" Daichi replied.

"I'll duel you, hun" Akemi replied.

"Heh, why not" Daichi retorted activating his duel disk "I need to gather more information anyway"

"Information?" Akemi asked activating his duel disk "Are you looking for new ways to pick up some of the pretty ladies here?"

"Not quite"

"Come on big brother, you can win this!" roared Nanami

"Show us what you can do Daichi" called Mizuki.

"DUEL" they both shouted in unison

(A: 4000)(D: 4000)

"I'll go first" Akemi said adding a sixth card to his hand (H:6) "I set a monster card, now you may go, hun"

"That's a pretty short turn" Daichi mused.

"There's not much else I can do" Akemi replied "I got a bad draw" (H:5)

(A: 4000)(D: 4000)

"Draw!" Daichi shouted adding a card to his hand (H:6)

"I activate the effect of the monster card Provoking Ant, which is currently in my hand" Akemi said showing Daichi the card "This card-"

"I know what it does, I am forced to show you my hand, you then pick a monster in my hand and I must summon said monster within three turns, or else I lose the top 5 cards of my deck" Daichi cut-in.

"Cor-rect" laughed Akemi looking at the cards Daichi was showing him "I choose the one in the centre"

"Alright" Daichi replied, he looked at the card and slammed it down into his duel disk "I summon the monster you picked, Cold World Priestess (4/Water/Spellcaster/Effect/**1500**/100)(A blue skinned woman with white hair in a long white dress), when she attacks spell/trap cards can't be activated."

"That doesn't matter at the moment" Akemi replied.

"I was just pointing it out" Daichi said in return, he then pointed at his Akemi's face-down monster "Now Priestess; freeze his monster, Frozen Requiem Wind!"

Daichi's Priestess summoned a violin made of ice and began playing an eerie shrieking melody, suddenly the wind picked up and the field began to freeze. Akemi said nothing as his monster exploded into smoke and pixels.

* * *

Sora sighed as he continued to right vigorously into a notepad. The professor was typing on his laptop, he stared at the fifteen year-old student every five seconds, and every six he cursed vehemently at his work and had to press the erase button. Sora placed his pen down and began to stretch.

"Back to work Sora!" yelled the professor.

"But Professor Nakamura I was just stretching!"

"Never start sentences with a preposition" Nakamura replied

"But is a conjunction!"

"It depends on the situation" Nakamura retorted "Besides never start a sentence with a conjunction either"

"I was still only stretching"

"You now have pages 72 and 73 for homework!" Nakamura shouted "NOW BACK TO WORK!"

Sora sighed and wrote vigorously on his notepad once more.

* * *

"It seems that you've rushed in without thinking, hun" Akemi whispered "You destroyed my Spiteful Caterpillar (L:4/Earth/Insect/Effect/ 800/800), when he's destroyed you lose the top four cards of your deck"

"Okay" Daichi mumbled taking the four cards from atop his deck and placing them into the graveyard.

"And I can special summon one Spiteful Cocoon (6/Earth/Insect/Effect/0/2100)" Akemi smiled as a large black cocoon covered in pulsing red vein like things "In five turns my cocoon will disappear and my ultimate monster will appear"

"I've never heard of these monsters before..." Daichi said scratching his chin "Are they one of a kind?"

"Yes" Akemi replied.

"Come on big bro!" screamed Nanami.

A crowd soon gathered around the duel. Some cheered for Akemi while most just whispered among themselves. Mizuki just starred around apathetically at the crowd.

"I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down" Daichi sighed. (H:4)

(A: 4000)(D: 4000) (SC: 5-4)

"Just four more turns" Akemi said drawing a card (H: 6)

"So what is this one of a kind card you're going to summon?" Daichi asked

"I'll tell you this, it has an effect that makes my opponent mind his own business" Akemi said scanning his hand.

"If it makes **him** mind **his** own business, what does it do to women?" Daichi retorted

"Let's just say that's not PG rated" Akemi replied

"..." Daichi just stared at his opponent "Just make your damn move"

"With pleasure, I summon a monster in defence position" Akemi said as a sideways face-down card appeared in front of him "I'll just set these two trap cards"

"You gave away what type of cards they were" Daichi said starring oddly

"Woops, I guess I did" Akemi replied "I end my turn" (H:3)

(A:4000)(D:4000)(4-3)

"I draw" Daichi said adding a card to his hand (H:5)

"I activate my trap Spiders Poison" Akemi smiled as a small spider flew out of his trap and bit his opponents hand "Every turn during your standby phase you lose one card off the top of your deck, beginning now"

"Okay" Daichi replied placing a card from the top of his deck into the graveyard "I'll summon my newly drawn Cold World Knight (4/Water/Warrior/Effect/1800/1200)(A suit of armor made of ice holding a large bastard sword made of ice)"

"Powerful, I wonder what he does" Akemi whistled.

The crowd continued to mumble among themselves. One shouted something out but Daichi was unable to hear him.

"My Knight will attack your face-down monster!"

"I activate my trap card Attack Toll, in order to attack you must send cards from your deck equal to the level of the monster that is attacking" Akemi retorted smiling sweetly.

"My attack must continue, so I have to follow through with your cards effect" Daichi said placing the top four cards of his deck into the graveyard"

The cold world Knight lunged forward and sliced the face-down card in twain, from the card needle worm appeared for a second.

"My monsters effect activates so you must send the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard!" Akemi shouted.

"My monster has an effect too; it negates the effect of monsters it attacks!" Daichi retorted as needle worm began to freeze and then shattered.

This was met with a wild shout from the back of the crowd. Daichi frowned, it couldn't be...He looked towards the back of the crowd and saw...

* * *

Sora stretched his arms as he exited the school building, a large bag of books slung over his shoulders. He stared at the crowd huddling a few metres from him for a few minutes, before shrugging and walking over to join in. He surveyed the centre of the crowd, he smiled as he noticed that it was Daichi duelling, he frowned when he saw his opponent.

Suddenly Daichi summoned a monster that looked like a knight "Don't attack his face-down monster! It's obviously needle worm!" Sora yelled out as Daichi was about to order his monsters to attack.

He stared as Daichi ignored his advice and destroyed the monster, when needle worm's effect was negated he yelled out once more. "Guess I was wrong Daichi...my bad!"

* * *

Daichi shook his head as he noticed Sora. Akemi, for his part remained silent.

"I guess I'll end my turn now" Daichi said gesturing for Akemi to make his move. (H:4)

(A:4000)(D:4000)(3-2)

"Draw time" Akemi said snatching a card from the top of his deck. (H:4)

"So...are you going to make a move?" Daichi asked after Akemi continued to stare at his hand for five minutes.

"No need to rush me" Akemi replied before picking a card "I summon a monster in face-down defence position, and set a card, your turn" (H:2)

(A:4000)(D:4000)(2-1)

"_**This is my last chance to destroy that cocoon before he can summon his ultimate card" **_Daichi thought as he laid his hand on the top card of his deck _**"I just need that card!"(H:5)**_

_Flash Back_

"_Daichi" said a loud booming voice._

_The ten year old Daichi turned to see his father walking across the large field, which was their back garden. Daichi smiled at his father and his father smiled back. His father bent down to meet his son's height and placed his hand into his pocket._

"_Daichi I have something for you..."_

_End_

Daichi tore the card from his deck in a slashing motion, his eyes firmly shut. _**"Not what I was expecting...but it'll do" **_he thought staring at the card.

"It seems like you got a good draw, hun" Akemi said as Daichi smiled.

"I am going to destroy your cocoon with this card" he said slamming the card into his duel disk "I tribute my Knight and priestess to summon Cold World Emperor (8/Water/Warrior/2700/1200)(A large blue skinned man wearing a helmetless suit of white armor, holding a glowing sword made of ice)"

"This does not bode well..."

"Now attack my Cold World Emperor, destroy his cocoon with **Frozen Wind Slash**!" Daichi roared as he put the top 8 cards of his deck into the graveyard, then his monster swung his sword horizontally and from the movement a large gust of wind flew towards the cocoon.

"...for you" Akemi said as his trap revealed itself.

"What do you mean?"

"My trap Substitution allows me to redirect your attack towards another monster on my field and I chose my face down monster" Akemi laughed as his face-down monster flipped face up and needle worm was revealed.

"Crap!" Daichi shouted as his monsters attack cut needle worm in two, he then placed the top five cards of his deck into the graveyard "I hate needle worm"

The crowd began mumbling again, some were cheering Akemi on, others cheering on Daichi. Sora was shouting something out again, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I end my turn" Daichi said staring at the ground. (H:4)

(A:4000)(D:4000)(1-0)(Daichi's deck: 15 cards)

"Draw" Akemi said smiling (H: 3)

"Well let's see this monster of awesome destruction" Daichi groaned.

"Since you waited so long I guess it would be mean to refuse" Akemi replied "My cocoon has been on the field for five turns which means I can sacrifice him to summon my ultimate monster"

The cocoon began to shatter; first a long insect leg burst forth, then five more. Finally the rest of the insect flew out. The insect was a large butterfly, it had the face of a beautiful woman, and wings that were silvery white. Its legs and main body were glowing gold colour. It had a heart pattern colored the same as his main body on its wings.

"That's...it" Daichi said staring in awe.

"This is my ultimate monster my Beautiful Queen Butterfly!" (8/Dark/Insect/Effect/**2850**/2000) Akemi shouted as his monster stretched its wings

"Does...does it have an effect?" Daichi asked, he stared around at the crowd, all were silent.

"You've never used that before big brother" Nanami whispered.

Ignoring his sisters comment Akemi said "On the first turn he is summoned she can attack twice"

"Balls" Daichi sighed.

"Attack my Queen! **Beautiful Tornado**!" shouted Akemi as his monster spun around in the air creating a large glittering tornado, the tornado sucked up Daichi's monster before shooting right back at Daichi.

"Grah!" Daichi yelped as he collided with his monster, knocking him to the ground (D: 4000-150-2850=1000)

"You can't win against my Butterfly Daichi" Akemi gloated "She's just to beautiful."

"..." Daichi stood up, stretching his neck.

"Nothing to say? I guess I'll just end my turn"(H:3)

(A:4000)(D:1000)(Daichi's deck: 15 cards)

"_**Okay, I have monster reborn in my hand...If I could just draw that" **_Daichi thought, once more placing his hand onto his deck.

_Flashback_

"_Daichi, since it's your tenth birthday, your mother and I thought it would be best to give you something precious to us both" Daichi's father said producing a card from his pocket._

"_Is that..." Daichi began_

"_It's my favourite synchro monster" Daichi's father said "I've never lost using this card, hopefully you'll get the same luck I did"_

"_Thank you Da-Father"_

"_Happy birthday son"_

_End_

"Here goes nothing" Daichi said, his voice a mere whisper as he pulled his card out in a horizontal slashing motion, his eyes wide open **"Yes!"** (H: 5)(Deck:14)

"Let's see what you can do!" Akemi roared.

"I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn, to bring back Cold World Knight (4/Water/Warrior/Effect/1800/1200)(A suit of armor made of ice holding a large bastard sword made of ice)" Daichi's monster appeared beside him and seemed to nod at his decision "Next I'll summon the tuner monster Cold World Robin (2/Water/Winged-Beast/Effect/Tuner/1000/1000)(A small bird made of ice)"

"A level six synchro monster? He'd have to have one hell of an effect" Akemi wondered aloud.

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, Sora was the only one not confused by the sudden turn of events _**"It's Daichi; he knows what he's doing…probably"**_

"I am going to tune my Level 2 Cold World Robin, to my level 4 Cold World Knight to summon my ultimate card!" Daichi roared as his Cold world robin turned into two rings which encircled his Cold World Knight "_**Beast of Frozen Mountains, hear my call, hide no longer, synchro summon, roar in anger, fear and hatred, Cold World Yeti**_" A large ape like being appeared beside Daichi, it stood up straighter than an ape and had glowing blue eyes, and snow white fur, the bits of skin not covered by fur were a blue-grey colour (6/Water/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Synchro/1800/1500)

"That's it!" laughed Akemi, a lot of the crowd joined in as well.

Then Daichi began laughing "I think you should pay attention to the field!"

"What do you...?" suddenly Akemi's monster and trap cards began to freeze "What's happening?"

"When my Yeti is synchro summoned, all cards except it are destroyed" Daichi replied.

"I bet you didn't know that when my monster is destroyed by a monster, through battle or effect you lose cards from the top of your deck equal to twice that monsters level!" retorted Akemi as Daichi placed twelve cards into his graveyard.

"That doesn't matter at the moment (Deck: 2)" Daichi said as his monster began to glow "My Cold World Yeti has a second effect, he gains 200 attack points for every cold World monster in the grave"

"So he has 2600 attack points?"

"Wrong!" Daichi replied shaking his head "You have now nearly completely destroyed my deck"

"H-how much monsters are in your graveyard?" Akemi asked sweating

"You've sent all the monsters in my deck to the graveyard!" Daichi shouted as his monster roared in triumph (CWY= 1800+(20x200)= 5800).

"Holy crap!" screamed Akemi stepping backwards.

"Cold World Yeti end this! **Avalanche Fist!**" Daichi roared, his monster than jumped up into the air before punching Akemi with a downward fist covered in ice.

"YAAH!" roared Akemi as he was hit full force by Daichi's monster (A:0)

The crowd cheered as Daichi walked over to Akemi and offering him his hand "That was a great duel Akemi"

"You were excellent, hun" Akemi said taking Daichi's hand.

The crowd began to clear, Sora ran over to Daichi and without a word they left for their dorm. Akemi walked in the opposite direction heading instead to the infirmary.

* * *

Akemi rounded the corner leading to the infirmary and found Zakuro standing outside. Zakuro nodded his hello and Akemi returned the gesture.

"What do you think?" Zakuro asked walking over to Akemi.

"He's definitely a great duellist, he might even give you a run for your money, hun" Akemi replied patting Zakuro on the shoulder "But he'd still fall before the council"

"No one can beat us" Zakuro confirmed "Especially not some first years"

"What about Takeru, and that Sora guy?"

"Sora is powerful, but not strong enough to beat us" Zakuro said as he was about to round the corner "Takeru on the other hand should be easy to take out"

Akemi walked straight into the infirmary and over to a bed near the window. Lying in the bed was a white haired tanned student, he had odd golden eyes.

"How are you feeling Masashi?" Akemi asked "Will you be returning to class soon?"

"I don't know Akemi" replied Masashi he sounded far away "Maybe in a few more days…"

"Hopefully" replied Akemi sitting down next to the bed.

"Zakuro said you were in a duel earlier" Masashi said tilting his head slightly "How was it?"

"It was good" Akemi replied "It was against a first year named Daichi…"

* * *

Some will notice the fact that this chapter is different than the description I gave in the last chapter, well I mulled it over and if I had used the first draft of this chapter than I'd have moved to far along with the plot so I've changed the description in the last chapter to match this chapter.

Anyways I hoped you liked it and Chapter five will hopefully be out within the week, hopefully.

* * *

**Next Time,**

_Shido: Why can't I be like Daichi or Sora?_

_Tsuyoshi: Because you give up before you try Shido._

_Shido: Who… are…you?_

_Tsuyoshi: I'm the person who will teach you how to be a better duellist._

_?(1): Kagoshima Tsuyoshi, we challenge you to a duel._

_?(2): Be prepared for our awesome might._

_Tsuyoshi: Come on Shido, a tag duel will help you to become a better duellist._

_Shido: But…We'll just lose._

_Next time,_

_In the aftermath of Daichi's duel with Akemi, Shido is reminded of his defeat at Takeru's hand and how useless he is. However the 3__rd__ best Duellist and main male heartthrob at the academy, Kagoshima Tsuyoshi is prepared to do whatever it takes to show Shido that he Is not useless. Meanwhile two unknown duellists challenge Tsuyoshi and Shido to a duel, while Sora and Daichi finally meet their elusive roommate._

_Next time, _

_Duel 5, Tag Team Trouble_

_Shido: I think…I __**know**__…I __**will**__ win this time._

_? : Hello, my name is…_


	5. Intro Arc 5

Total Eclipse/Chapter 5: Tag Team Trouble

* * *

Sora sighed as he left the main school building, a large bag full of books slung over his shoulders, it was around seven o'clock. A week had passed since Daichi's duel with Akemi and already Daichi was being treated as a hero by the entire first year student body.

"_**I haven't duelled in a while" **_Sora thought _**"Maybe I should find someone to duel...someone like **__**him**__**"**_

With this thought in mind Sora raced back to his dorm, the burden of his bag seemingly forgotten. Shido stood out from behind a bush looking dejected.

"_**I wonder what's go him in such a good mood..."**_

* * *

_Next Day,_

Tsuyoshi yawned as he rose from his bed. He brushed his hair out his face with his hand, only to have the hair once more fall back into place. He stood up and surveyed his room as he did every morning. His room was, to say the least, spacious. He had a room at the front of the building, so he had two large windows to his left, while to his right he had a bathroom and the door leading to the hall. In front of the window nearest him was a desk, with only a laptop and a lamp on it. The lamp had been left on; Tsuyoshi shook his slowly at this. On his other side, just beside the door to the bathroom was a large wardrobe. Tsuyoshi opened the wardrobe and produced two towels. He then walked into the bathroom; fifteen minutes later he walked out, completely dressed.

He smiled "It's about five o'clock, so I'll have a little run and be back by breakfast."

* * *

At around the time Tsuyoshi was getting back to his dorm, Daichi was trying in vain to wake Sora up, beside Daichi stood Professor Aomori Sato.

"My apologies Professor, Sora's just a really heavy sleeper." Daichi said shaking his sleeping friend.

"Perhaps I should wake him Mr. Gunma" Aomori replied "Have him sit up" Daichi tried his best to force Sora to sit up; when he thought Sora's position was satisfactory Aomori backhanded Sora knocking him off the bed.

"MY GOD" Sora roared hitting the floor.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Daichi asked.

"Do what? I don't remember doing anything, nor do you"

"Understood" Daichi replied smiling.

"What t-the...Oh Professor Aomori" Sora said leaping to his feet.

"I see you've awakened Mr Soubou" Aomori replied shaking the younger duellist's hand "How have your classes been going?"

"Em...You see" Sora began

"I'm kidding Mr. Soubou" Aomori cut in "I am your dorm head, I know all about your...misdemeanours"

"Not to interrupt" Daichi said raising his hand slightly "But, why is it you want to see us?"

"Always to the point with you Mr Gunma" replied Aomori "Anyway. The reason I am here today is to talk about your roommate"

"We didn't kill him I swear" Sora cried "He hasn't even been here since the year started!"

Daichi and Aomori stared at him confused.

"What the fu-"began Daichi.

"Ahem" Aomori cut in "Your roommate is not dead, he is in the infirmary. I have come here to bring you to see him"

"Phew" Sora sighed.

"You're an idiot" Daichi said smacking Sora on the back of the head.

"Meet me down stairs in the foyer after breakfast" Aomori sighed.

* * *

Shido wandered around the main building. He was alone...mentally and physically. He turned a corner and ran into a group of obelisks. The leader spotted him and pushed him over.

"Watch it drop out boy!" he said "Don't taint us with your worthlessness."

"Huh huh, good one boss!" laughed one of them.

"Yeah show that Osiris shit a lesson boss!" another roared.

The boss picked Shido up by the collar "What's wrong drop out boy, gonna cr-"

"Put him down" Tsuyoshi said walking up to the group.

"What are you going to do about it Kagoshima?" The boss asked shaking Shido.

"If you don't put him down now, I'll make life a living hell for you!" Tsuyoshi replied.

"Fu-"was all he managed to get out.

Tsuyoshi punched him straight in the face. The boss hit the ground hard. The two other guys glared at Tsuyoshi before running away in fear. Tsuyoshi turned to Shido and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you...eh" Shido began.

"Tsuyoshi, Kagoshima Tsuyoshi" replied Tsuyoshi "and you are?"

"Akita Shido" Shido answered his look of worthlessness returning.

"If you don't mind me asking" Tsuyoshi said putting his hand on Shido's shoulder "Why didn't you fight back?"

"It...It wouldn't matter...they would've just hurt me more than they were going to!" Shido yelled.

"I see...Are you **the** Akita Shido?" Tsuyoshi asked concern evident on his face; Shido nodded "Then Shido come with me"

"Why should I?" he asked tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to turn you into one of the best duellists at this academy" Tsuyoshi said and began skipping away "It's your choice though."

Shido stared after him for a second before running towards him "Wait...please"

* * *

Shido and Tsuyoshi walked through a mob of female students all of whom were shouting something along the lines of _Tsuyoshi we love you_. Shido remained silent as Tsuyoshi led him towards the obelisk blue dorm.

"When we lose this mob Shido, I'm going to show you how to duel" Tsuyoshi said then he sighed "I mean, it's not that you can't duel it's just...well"

"I know" Shido replied.

Hidden amongst the crowd were two twins. Both wore white suits, the only distinction was the colour of the lining and the colour of the tie. One had red hair, which covered his right eye (his eyes were green), he wore the blue lined suit (His name was Akio). The other boy in the yellow lined suit, had green hair covering his left eye (his eyes were red) (his name was Zenjiro).

"I think we should make our move now, Zenj" Akio said.

"Akio, now our move we should make I think" Zenjiro replied.

"You said you weren't going to do that Zenj"

"Sorry Akio, I got carried away"

Akio eyed his younger twin "Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Happen again, I'll make sure it doesn't"

"I hate you"

Tsuyoshi turned around and stared right at the bickering twins. He raised his eyebrow as the brother's continued to argue.

"Let's just challenge Tsuyoshi and get it over..." Akio began.

"A challenge you say" Tsuyoshi but in "I would be happy to accept"

Akio stared dumbfounded; luckily Zenjiro was there "We the Gatou Brothers, Gatou Akio, my brother and Gatou Zenjiro myself, challenge you Tsuyoshi to a duel"

"A tag duel" Akio said

"Not exactly it's-"Zenjiro began

"A tag duel, **right** brother" Akio but in.

"Yes a tag duel, my partner is my brother, and yours is..?"

"Mine will be my new friend Akita Shido" Tsuyoshi replied.

"Wait-what!" Shido cried.

"Give us a minute to look over our decks" Tsuyoshi said pulling Shido aside.

"Fine, I Zenjiro allow you-"

"Shut up Zenj" but in Akio "let's look over our decks too"

* * *

Aomori led Sora and Daichi into the infirmary and straight to a bed near a curtain. He stopped them just a few feet away.

"Now you too" he said pointing his finger accusingly "You need to be careful with what you say"

"Why?" Daichi asked confused at the sudden shift in Aomori's mood.

"Just do as I say!"

He led the duo up to the bed. In the bed sat a tanned white haired student. His eyes were an odd shade of gold. He was looking out the window, but as they arrived turned to look at them.

"Ah hello Professor" he said smiling "Who are these people you've brought with you?"

"Hello Masashi" Aomori said quietly "This is Soubou Sora and this is Watanabe Daichi"

"Em Sir it's actually Gunma Daichi" Daichi corrected.

Aomori gave an odd look towards Daichi. He then turned to Sora who was about to say something and silenced him with one look.

"Well whatever your names is, it's great to finally meet you Daichi" Masashi said smiling again "I heard about your duel with Akemi, it's been a while since then hasn't it"

"You're friends with Akemi?"

"We're best friends, been that way since we were children"

"Really, that's nice" Daichi replied.

Masashi smiled again, and turned to face Sora "You're Iw-Soubou Sora correct" Sora nodded "I haven't heard much about you"

"I don't...get around much"

* * *

"Alright, are you two ready?" Tsuyoshi asked activating his duel disk.

"Of course we are!" the twins shouted activating their duel disks.

"I-I'm ready too Tsuyoshi" Shido said activating his duel disk.

"DUEL" they shouted in unison, the crowd of girls joining in.

(A: 4000 + Z:4000)(T:4000 + S: 4000)

"I'll be the first to make a move" Akio said drawing a card (H: 6).

"Akio, watch what you summon" Zenjiro grunted.

Tsuyoshi stared confused at the brothers.

"Of course I will Zenj" Akio said slamming a card onto his duel disk "I summon Vylon Hapt to the field in face-up attack position (4/Light/Fairy/Effect/**1800**/800)"

"Vylons" Tsuyoshi mused "If you use Vylons...and he's worried about what you summon...then that means he uses Steelswarm!"

Zenjiro raised an eyebrow "Well done, you're correct"

Akio coughed "I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down" (H: 4)

(A: 4000 + Z: 4000)(T: 4000 + S: 4000)

"Watch me and learn Shido" Tsuyoshi said drawing a card (T: 6)

"So now we get to see the power of 3rd best, the Knight with a Will of Diamond" Zenjiro said smiling.

"You have a title?" Shido asked.

"I've told them a thousand times to shorten it" Tsuyoshi groaned "I activate polymerisation to fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Crystal to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine in Defence mode!" the two gem-knights leapt into the air and in disappeared in a flash of light, from this light descended a blue armoured knight holding a bladed shield (6/Water/Warrior/Effect/Fusion/1400/**2600**)

"So this is a Gem-Knight" Shido gasped.

"You've never seen one before?" Zenjiro asked.

"N-no" Shido replied.

"Well-" began Zenjiro

"I end my turn with two face-down cards" Tsuyoshi but-in as two cards appeared in front of him. (H: 1)

(A: 4000 + Z: 4000)(T: 4000 + S: 4000)

"Finally the best duellist here gets a chance to duel!" Zenjiro yelled (H:6) , while the other three duellists sweatdropped "I activate double summon, this turn I can summon twice"

"I-if he uses Steelswarm cards then..." Shido trailed off.

"Yeah I know" Tsuyoshi confirmed.

"First off I summon Steelswarm Caller (4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/**1700**/0), but he won't be around long because I sacrifice him to summon" the monster appeared and disappeared as a large brown mantis looking monster appeared "Steelswarm Mantis (5/Dark/Fiend/Effect/**2200**/0), next the effect of caller activates allowing me to special summon one Steelswarm from my deck, so I choose Steelswarm Gatekeeper (4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/1500/**1900**) in defence mode, and that's not all, Mantis's effect allows me to give up 1000LP to special summon a Steelswarm from my grave, appear now Steelswarm Caller (4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/**1700**/0)" (Z: 3000)

"Too bad you can't attack yet" Tsuyoshi replied "Or Shido'd be in trouble"

"Thank you mister Obvious" Zenjiro sighed "You may make your turn _Shido" (H: 3)_

(A: 4000 + Z: 3000)(T: 4000 + S: 4000)

"M-my turn" Shido mumbled drawing a card (S: 6), suddenly Shido smiled "I summon Blast Dinosaur (4/Fire/Dinosaur/Effect/1800/900)(A large red Dinosaur with TNT wrapped around its neck, ankles, tail and wrists. A large clock face was embedded into its chest) "My monster will attack your Steelswarm Caller!" The Dinosaur launched itself at Steelswarm Caller.

"I activate the trap card Dirty Tactics, when my opponent's monster attacks a monster, both monsters are destroyed, and the owners of the monster's take damage equal to their individual monsters attack points!" roared Akio, as Shido's and Zenjiro's fields were bombarded with gunfire.

"Akio you bast-!" began Zenjiro as his monster exploded and knocked him backward (Z: 1300).

"Gah!" shouted Shido as he too was flung back (S: 2300)

"Shido, are you all right?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Shido nodded as Zenjiro began roaring at his brother "What was that for?"

"It was necessary" Akio grunted, Zenjiro just glowered at his brother.

Shido smiled once more "I activate Double Summon, this turn I can summon twice, now I summon Jurrac Guaiba (4/Fire/Dinosaur/Effect/1700/400)!"

"He...he tricked me" Akio gasped.

"What do you mean?" Zenjiro growled.

"He wanted to make sure Akio's face-down wouldn't destroy his Guaiba when he summoned it" Tsuyoshi explained "So he summoned Blast Dinosaur as a distraction, when Akio didn't use his face-down, he attacked to see if it was mirror force"

"Y-yeah" confirmed Shido "I set a card and e-end my turn" (H: 2)

(A: 4000 + Z: 1300)(T: 4000 + S: 2300)

"I draw, and activate my own double summon" Akio smiled as he placed the card into his dueldisk (H: 5)

"Shido, be careful I think he might be synchro summoning" Tsuyoshi said as Akio picked two cards from his hand.

"Of course I am" Akio replied smiling "I summon Vylon Cube (3/Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/800/800) and Vylon Stella (3/Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/1400/200) and I'll tuner my Vylon Cube and Vylon Stella to my Vylon Hapt"

"A d-double tuning?" gasped Shido as the two tuners turned into two rings of white light which en-circled Vylon Hapt making an X shape.

As the trio exploded into light Tsuyoshi looked unfazed "What? No Chant?"

"Things like that are beneath me" Akio replied as a large legless robot attached to a golden ring with two large black wings and two small black wings appeared "Meet my ultimate monster Vylon Omega (10/Light/Fairy/Effect/Synchro/3200/1900)"

"Charmed" replied Tsuyoshi.

"When this monster is synchro summoned all monsters that were normal summoned are destroyed!" Akio roared as his monster let lose a large beam of light, it hit the field and exploded into smoke.

"Damn it Akio!" Zenjiro roared as the smoke cleared, only his Steelswarm Gatekeeper Survived.

"Oh no!" Shido cried as he stared at his empty field.

"Crap" grunted Tsuyoshi "Don't worry Shido, I'll stop his attack"

"I activate the effect of Vylon Stella, by paying 500LP I can equip him to Vylon Omega, now when Omega attacks a monsters it is destroyed at the end of the damage step" Akio said as Vylon Stella was absorbed by Vylon Omega.

"Damn" grunted Tsuyoshi staring at his face-down and then at his monster.

"Now my Vylon Cube activates its effect allowing me to add an equip spell to my hand" Akio gloated searching his deck before stopping at one card "I choose Vylon Material, which I'll equip to Vylon Omega to increase its attack by 600 (Vylon Omega: 3200 + 600 = 3800)"

"..." Shido stared feebly at his opponent's monster.

"Attack Shido directly, Omega Death Ray!"

"That's _so _creative brother" mumbled Zenjiro sarcastically.

From the golden ring a large beam of light hit straight into Shido and exploded into smoke.

* * *

Kenchiro yawned as he watched the duel from afar "Such a rash move will cost Akio dearly."

Kenchiro was sitting on a tree branch in the forest. He had been watching the duel for about five minutes. Beneath him sitting beside the tree was Takeru.

"Why do you care about Shido's duel?" Takeru growled "He'll just lose"

"He won't" Kenchiro sighed "Give the boy some credit for once"

"I don't care what happens to that weak little shi-"

"Please refrain from insulting Shido, he's about to prove you wrong...about the first thing, not the you not caring thing"

"What?"

* * *

As the smoke cleared Shido still standing revealed his face-down "I activated Shield of Payments, by discarding a card I can cut the damage I would take in half" (S: 400)

"Congratulations" grunted Akio "I end my turn" (H: 2)

(A: 4000 + Z: 1300)(T: 4000 + S: 400)

"This turn, I'm taking you out" Tsuyoshi said pointing at Zenjiro and then drawing a card (H:2)

"W-what" hollered Zenjiro in disbelief "You couldn't!"

"I activate monster reborn to summon Gem-Knight Crystal (7/Earth/Rock/Normal/**2450**/1950)" Tsuyoshi smiled as his monster appeared "Now I switch Aquamarine into attack mode (GKA-2600-**1400**)"

"Oh no" Zenjiro cried.

"Attack Crystal, Justice Slash" Crystal jumped forward producing a sword of diamonds, he slashed straight through Steelswarm Gatekeeper "Now Aquamarine attack with your Sword of Crystal Water! Rapid Wave Blade!"

Aquamarine launched forward as water surrounded the blade on its shield, creating a much large blade, it knocked Zenjiro off his feet.

"ARGH" roared Zenjiro as he hit the dirt (Z: 0) "Brother..."

"Lady Shiryoku doesn't need a servant as weak as you" grunted Akio looking away from his fallen brother.

"H-how can you be so cold hearted!" roared Shido "He's your brother...you shouldn't be so cold to him!"

"Shido..." Tsuyoshi said silently.

"Silly theatrics, I have no need of a brother who loses so easily" Akio sighed.

"Shido, it's your turn" Tsuyoshi mumbled.

(A: 4000)(T: 4000 + S: 2300)

"Draw!" Shido roared _**"They're all in the graveyard!" (H:3)**_

_Flashback_

"_Big Brother Shido!" screamed a child of around four._

"_Taky" Shido replied hugging his younger brother, he too was around four, nearly five. _

"_I have a present for you" Taky said producing a card "I got it in a booster pack and I thought you'd like it"_

"_Thank you Taky it's..." Shido stared at the card "My favourite card ever!"_

_End_

"I activate the effect of the monster I discarded for Shield of Payments, Fossil Synchron (1/Earth/Rock/Effect/Tuner/500/500)!" Shido roared as a rock shaped like a tyrannosaurus rex appeared next to him "When he is in the graveyard I can tune him to other monsters in the graveyard by removing them from play"

"A graveyard synchro" Akio grunted "How droll"

"You have a weird sense of humour pal" Tsuyoshi yawned.

"**From Fossil to flesh, from flesh to steel, appear now and aid me**!" roared Shido as fossil synchron turned into one ring which (LV: 4) Guaiba and (LV: 4) Blast Dinosaur flew through, the trio exploded into fire and smoke and from it a gigantic monster appeared "**synchro summon, upgrade, Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0 (L:9/Fire/Dinosaur/Effect/Synchro/2700/2100)" (A large green dinosaur, it had a robotic head and its left arm was a large laser cannon, its tail too was robotic, it's eyes were glowing green)**

"Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0?" Questioned Akio "The extremely rare card?"

"Yes" Shido retorted "My ultimate monster, which by discarding a card destroys one monster on my opponent's field!"

"I send an equip card to the graveyard from my monster to negate your monsters effect and destroy it!" roared Akio.

"My monster can't be destroyed by monster effects!" replied Shido.

"Crap" was all Akio could muster.

"I activate my monster effect again" Akio said placing a card into the graveyard.

"My monster will negate it!"(VO: 3800-3200)

"My monster can't be destroyed by monster effects!"

"Once more my monster activates its effect!"

"Damn it!" roared Akio as Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0 launched a large laser from its cannon, completely obliterating Vylon Omega.

"Now I activate the effect of the card I sent to the graveyard Dinosaurs Spirit, a trap card that activates when it is sent to the graveyard!" Shido roared "This card allows me to attack twice in a row!"

"No!" Akio roared "Beaten by the ultimate loser!"

"Come on Shido, show him what you got" Tsuyoshi said smiling.

Shido nodded "Attack Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0! Fossil Cannon!" yelled Shido as his monster fired a large laser straight at Akio who was knocked off his feet. "And again!"

"GRAH!" screamed Akio as another laser hit him straight on. (A: 0)

Tsuyoshi walked over to Shido and patted him on the back "Nice one Shido"

"Thank you Tsuyoshi" Shido replied smiling.

"How about I give you some more tips on using that card of yours?" Tsuyoshi asked as he and Shido walked towards the obelisk blue dorm.

* * *

Aomori walked Sora and Daichi back to their dorm at the end of the day. Sora looked a little sullen. Daichi was ecstatic; finally he'd have another roommate that didn't need an alarm that made the sound of a boats horn to make.

"Now" Aomori said stopping them a few feet away from the dorm "You have to know why Masashi has been laid up for this long a time"

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked timidly.

"At the end of last year he disappeared for a while" Aomori replied "They say someone on the campus attacked him and challenged him to a duel of darkness"

"A duel of darkness" Daichi said "A duel where if you win you can impose your will upon your opponent"

"The very same" Aomori confirmed "He showed up a week before the end of school and was unable to concentrate, of walk properly, he would seem dazed and confused constantly, he was always staring off into space and the night terrors."

"_**Great another roommate with a sleeping problem"**_

"He seems better now. However" Aomori said "If anything weird happens around him report it to me immediately"

"Yes Sir" replied Sora.

"Yes Sir" Daichi replied as well.

"Good" Aomori sighed "Now off to bed, I need to talk to someone"

* * *

Takeru stared off into the surface of the water; he was standing on the pier which led to the large lighthouse. He looked dejected as images of the past flew into his mind.

_Flash Back_

"_Taky" said Shido running towards the young Takeru, they were both around eleven "I can't believe we're in the same school"_

"_Don't talk to me you vermin" Takeru replied "My name is Auyuzawa Takeru, son of Auyuzawa Takashi and Auyuzawa Miyoko; you were just a mistake of my father's past!"_

"_What are you talking about Taky?" Shido said smile faltering._

"_You will call me Takeru or you will leave me alone forever"_

"_W-what happened Taky-Takeru?"_

"_I found out where you fit into all this you little rat! Leave me be!" Takeru roared walking off "You are no brother of mine, only my father's mistake!"_

_End_

"Heh" Takeru grunted "Heh"

Takeru continued stare off into the ocean, silent, except for the sound of water dripping into water every second.

* * *

Card of the Day!

**Fire**

**Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0**

**Level: ********* (9)**

**Description: A large green dinosaur with a robotic head and tail, it's left arm was a large robotic cannon, its eyes were glowing an eerie green.**

**Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect**

**1 tuner + Blast Dinosaur + 1 or more non-tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be special summoned, except by sycnchro summon.  
Once per turn you can discard one card to destroy one monster on the field.  
This card cannot be destroyed by monster effects.**

**ATK: 2700 DEF: 2100**

* * *

**Next Time**

**As Sora prepares for his next duel, Mizuki asks 2****nd**** best duellist and number one female role model at the academy Tokushima Yui to train her so she can one day take on and beat her older brother in a duel. However another girl seeking to one day best her father in a duel also requests Yui's tutelage. The two girls then begin to duel as Kenchiro once again appears from nowhere to watch.**

**Next Time,**

_**Apprentices**_

_**Mizuki: I'll show Yui I'm a great duellist**_

_**?: Daichi?**_


	6. Intro Arc 6

Total Eclipse/Chapter 6: Apprentices

* * *

Shido grinned as his Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0 readied its cannon "Attack his Berserk Gorilla (Earth/Beast/Effect/**2000**/1000) FOSSIL CANNON!"

"No my Berserk Gorilla!" yelled a ra yellow student as his Gorilla was turned into solid rock which then crumbled into dust (Ra yellow student: 500-0)

The crowd which had gathered around the two cheered as Cyber Saurus Ver. 2.0 faded away. They were chanting Shido's name repeatedly while Tsuyoshi nodded at his protégé. Sora cheered along with the crowd while Daichi looked deep in thought.

"So this is your little project Kagoshima" Yui stated walking through the crowd.

"What's it to you." Tsuyoshi replied coolly

"Oh, and here I just wanted to be friends" Yui said shrugging.

"Whatever"

Yui stood still for a moment before saying "Why are teaching someone how to duel, you can barely do it yourself?"

"I happen to think I make a good teacher" Tsuyoshi replied "At least a better teacher than you would be"

"Any person I would teach would be a better duellist than a person you teach"

"Well why not prove and get your own...'_project'_" Tsuyoshi replied walking away.

"Not a bad idea Kagoshima!"

As she walked away from the beach where Tsuyoshi stood, he turned around "Crap"

* * *

Mizuki frowned. She sat on her bed in the obelisk blue girl's dorm. She had been here nearly a month and a half and she still hadn't unpacked. Her wardrobe and drawers remained empty except for a few cards left here by the previous owner.

"_**This place just doesn't feel like home" she thought "Maybe I should go see Sora...or big brother"**_

She lay on her bed for a few seconds before walking over to the window. She stared outside to see Yui beat an opponent in one turn.

"_**Maybe...I could get her to teach me some skills" Mizuki thought "Then maybe I could beat Sora...and big brother of course"**_

* * *

"Please help me become a great duellist!" Mizuki blurted out as Yui was entering the girl's dorm.

The Obelisk blue Girls dorm was built like a giant castle, it was surrounded by a small lake. Like all the dorms it was colour coded, the colours being blue and white. It had large extravagant steps leading up to the front door where Mizuki, Yui and Nanami stood.

"Mizu-zu?" Nanami asked confused.

"You want me to teach you how to duel?" Yui responded _**"If she's anything like Yuki than that Tsuyoshi's in for it" **_

"Y-yes" answered Mizuki.

"Well...if your sure...then ok-" Yui began.

"Wait!" called out a girl from behind Yui.

Yui turned to see a black haired girl, with blue eyes wearing a Ra yellow uniform, her name was Watanabe Emiko, beside this Emiko was Nagasaki Reika a girl with black hair which had the tips dyed auburn, which she had in a ponytail, odd yellow eyes and was wearing black framed glasses, she was dressed in an obelisk blue uniform.

"Eh, yes?" Yui asked tentatively.

"My names is Watanabe Emiko" Emiko replied. "I want you to teach me how to duel"

"HIYA Rei-rei!" roared Nanami.

"Eh...Hi Nanami" replied Reika.

Yui stared confusedly at Nanami _**"Could she be Akemi's sister?"**_

"Pardon me" Emiko said cutting off Yui who was about to say something to Nanami "But can we get back on track?"

"Well it seems the two of you" Yui nodded towards Mizuki and Emiko in turn "Are interested in an apprenticeship with...me"

"Well I was here first" blurted out Mizuki.

"I could just teach-"began Yui.

"How about we settle this in a duel?" Emiko retorted.

"Both"

"You're on!" Mizuki roared.

"-of you" sighed Yui.

"Let's do it!" Emiko replied "Right here right now"

The two girls stared ferociously at each other. Yui sighed as they activated their dueldisks.

"G-good luck Emiko" Reika stammered.

"Thanks Reika" replied Emiko

"Kick her ass Mizu-zu!" shouted Nanami.

"Eh...thanks Nanami"

"Ready?" Emiko asked, Mizuki nodded.

"DUEL!" they shouted in unison.

(E: 4000)(M: 4000)

"I'll go first" Emiko said drawing a card (E:6) "I summoned Enhancing Magician (3/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/1300/1400)(A blue skinned man in purple robes holding a large purple staff) and now it's effect activates, as long as my Magician is on the field all monsters on my field gain 100 attack points for every level they have!(Enhancing Magician-1300-1600)"

"Enhancing Magician? Where have I heard of that before?" Mizuki mused "Sora might know"

"Who's Sora?" Emiko asked.

"A friend..."

"A boyf-" Emiko began

"Don't...even...go...there"

"I end my turn with two face-downs" Emiko sighed. "Make your move" (E:3)

(E: 4000)(M: 4000)

"Draw!" Mizuki yelled ripping a card from her deck (H:6) "I summon a face-down defence position monster"

"I activate my trap card BACKUP!" Emiko shouted as her face-down flipped face-up.

"What does BACKUP do?" Mizuki asked staring oddly at the card.

"This card activates when you summon or set a monster, I can special summon one monster from my hand, however I can't draw a card during my next draw phase" answered Emiko selecting a card "I summon Jamming Magician (3/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ 1400/1300)(A red skinned female in grey robes), she has an effect like her predecessor"

"What does she do?" Mizuki asked.

"You're monsters lose attack equal to their levels multiplied by 100" replied Emiko smiling.

"Seems pointless to me" sighed Mizuki. "I end my turn with a face-down"(H: 4)

* * *

Sora frowned as he wandered through the school building. Every hallway was painted the same colour and each door was only distinguished by a number.

"_**To challenge the Kaiser I have to fill in a formal challenge document and hand it into the main office...so I need to get the form from the library" Sora thought scanning each door.**_

Takeru followed Sora, hiding behind the corner Sora had just turned.

"_**It's not stalking if you duel him...I think" **_

Suddenly Takeru's phone began buzzing, he took it out and checked the number. He sighed and answered it.

"_T-takeru help, I've nearly been found out" Kenchiro whispered over the phone._

"What are you-" Takeru began.

"_Perv!" screamed a girl on the other end of the phone._

"_Sh-"began Kenchiro before Takeru ended the call._

"What an Idiot" Takeru said turning to look for Sora "He-he's gone!"

* * *

"Thank you for your help" Kenchiro said slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"No problem" replied an obelisk blue girl who proceeded to turn and walk away.

"Now I can watch this duel in peace" Kenchiro sighed happily clambering up a tree "Let's see who will win this thing"

With that he produced binoculars and began to watch the duel intensely.

* * *

(E: 4000)(M: 4000)

"My turn, since I activated BACKUP I am unable to draw a card" Emiko smirked as she picked a card from her hand "I sacrifice my Magicians to summon Attacking Soldier (7/Light/Warrior/Effect/2100/2100)(A pink-haired stern looking woman, with pale blue eyes, she wore a white coat, brown miniskirt, black knee-high boots, blue gloves, and a red cape, she held a transforming sword gun in her right hand)"

"That's pretty weak for a level 7" Mizuki said in confusion.

"Just let me worry about that" Emiko replied, she then pointed towards Mizuki's face-down monster "Destroy it"

The pink-haired soldier nodded and ran forward, she ran forward ready to swing her blade, but then stopped and walked back to her position.

"What just happened?" Emiko asked.

"I activated my trap card negate attack" replied Mizuki.

"Of Course you did" Emiko sighed "I end my turn" (E: 2)

(E: 4000)(M: 4000)

"Draw" Mizuki said drawing a card (M: 5) "I flip summon Wind-up Magician (4/Fire/Spellcaster/Effect/600/1800)"

"Wind-up? That's that new archetype isn't it?" Reika asked from behind Emiko "It has something to do with the new exceed summon...I think"

"Right you are!" exclaimed Mizuki winking "It's a relatively new archetype, it has one of first exceed monsters in its fold"

"Exceed...summon? Wind-up?" Emiko said thinking hard "What the hell is an 'exceed summon'?"

"I'll give you demonstration" Mizuki said slapping a card into her duel disk "I summon Wind-up Knight (4/Light/Warrior/Effect/**1800**/1200) and since I have two level four monsters on the field I can exceed summon a rank four monster, namely my Rank 4 Wind-up Zenmaister!"

Emiko stared as the two monsters turned into card form and flew up into the sky, seconds later a large four legged robot, colored in varying shades of blue, white, yellow and green appeared.

"This is my Wind-up Zenmaister (E/4/Earth/Machine/Exceed/Effect/1900/1500), since he was exceed summoned; the two material monsters are now used as overlay units. To activate my monsters effect I must send one to the graveyard" explained Mizuki.

"I think I get it" Emiko replied.

"Well alright then" Mizuki smiled as her monster began glowing "My monster has another effect, for each overlay unit my monster gains 300 attack points (Wind-up Zenmaister-1900-2500), now Zenmaister destroy her soldier"

Zenmaister flew forward and punched attacking soldier in the stomach who proceeded to explode into pixels (E: 4000-3600) "Can't be helped" sighed Emiko.

Unfazed Mizuki slammed a card into her duel disk "I end my turn with this face-down" (M: 3)

(E: 3600)(M: 4000)(WUD-2)

"Draw" Emiko said lazily taking a card from her deck "I activate monster reborn to bring back my Attacking Soldier (7/Light/Warrior/Effect/2100/2100)" (E: 3)

"Why her?" Mizuki asked.

"Well the only other option was Jamming Magician...and your monster doesn't have a level" answered Emiko "Anyway, I summon Eidolith-Odin (3/Light/Rock/Tuner/0/0)" Emiko said as pink, rose shaped crystal appeared on the field.

"You're going to synchro summon a level 10 monster" Mizuki gasped.

"Correct you are, I tune my level 3 Eidolith-Odin to my level 7 attacking Solider!" Emiko shouted as the rose crystal turned into three rings which surrounded Attacking Soldier "**Oh hear me! Last hope of those who defy fate, appear now, synchro summon, cut through with your heavenly blade! Eidolon-Odin! (10/Light/Machine/Effect/Tuner/3000/3000)**(A green and white armoured humanoid holding a large S shaped sword)"

"Mizu-zu watch out, I've heard of this card" Nanami said staring at the new arrival "His effect packs a punch"

"Thanks Nanami" replied Mizuki gulping.

"My monster will attack!" Emiko shouted as Odin leaped forward "Go Odin! Zantetsuken"

"Trap card activate!" roared Mizuki "Astral Barrier!"

As Odin brought down it's blade, a hologram of Mizuki appeared before her Zenmaister, the hologram was promptly sliced in half "Giving up life points to protect your monster? That's odd"

"It certainly is" grunted Mizuki (M: 4000-1000).

"I end my turn" Emiko replied. (E: 1)

(E: 3600)(M: 4000)(WUD-2)

"Draw" Mizuki said ripping the card from her deck _**"I need to get stronger than him, as it is...if that happens again...I won't be able to..." **_(M: 4)

"Come on Mizu-zu you can do it!" Nanami yelled.

"Heh" Mizuki grunted beginning to smile "I activate Pot of Risk!" A red pot with an angry face appeared next to Mizuki "This allows me to draw to cards..." she explained as she did so "At the cost of sending the top to cards of my deck to my grave" she scanned the cards intently and a brief smile showed up on her face.

"Whatever you've got you won't be able to destroy my monster" Emiko said smiling.

"I end my turn" Mizuki replied. (M: 5)

(E: 3600)(M: 4000)(WUD-2)

"My turn" Emiko said drawing a card (E: 2) "My monster will attack your monster! Go Odin! Attack Zantetsuken!"

"I remove from play the Necro Gardna that was sent to the graveyard by Pot of Risks effect to negate your monsters attack!" Mizuki roared.

A translucent Necro Gardna appeared blocking Odin's sword "Oh well" Emiko sighed "That was really lucky, you know being able to send Necro Gardna to the graveyard"

"Yeah it was re-ally lucky" Mizuki replied scratching the back of her head.

"Well done Mizuki! Keep it up!" screamed Nanami jumping up and down.

"T-thanks Nanami" sighed Mizuki.

"If you're both done, I end my turn" Emiko said gesturing for Mizuki to take her turn. (E: 3)

(E: 3600)(M: 4000)(WUD-2)

"My turn!" yelled Mizuki slash drawing "I set two spell or trap cards face-down, your turn" (M: 6)(M: 4)

(E: 3600)(M: 4000)(WUD-2)

"How uneventful" Emiko laughed as she drew a card "We've both been backed into a corner haven't we?"

"Yeah I guess so" Mizuki replied laughing as well.

"It ends this turn!" Emiko said after the laughing died down "My monster attacks with Zantetsuken!"

Odin for the third time flew towards Zenmaister, once again bringing down his sword "I activate my trap card Meteor Flame!"

"What does that do?" Emiko asked.

"By discarding two cards from my hand while you have more than 3000 LP, you lose 2000 LP!" roared Mizuki as a large flame shot out of her duel disk and straight into Emiko "But that's not all I activate the trap card Overwind!"

"Let...me...guess" grunted Emiko as she stood up (E: 1600) "It doubles your monsters attack?"

"How right you are!" yelled Mizuki as Zenmaister began glowing.

As Odin attacked Zenmaister blocked the attack with one hand and picked Odin up with the other. With one swift movement Odin was flying comedically into Emiko.

"Grah!" Emiko screamed as her monster exploded into pixels (E:0)

(E: 0)(M: 1000)(WUD-2)

"That was fun Emiko" Mizuki said smilingly "We should duel again sometime"

"You were great Mizuki" replied Emiko "You definitely deserve to be taught by Miss Yui"

"No, you do" Mizuki said as the two grinned at each other.

"I could always teach both of you" Yui grunted.

"Really!" they yelled in unison.

"Y-yes" Yui sighed _**"Fukushima Mizuki, Yuki's younger sister...and Watanabe Emiko heiress to the Watanabe group..."**_

* * *

Kenchiro smirked as he leaped down from the tree **_"I wonder...could Shido beat Mizuki?" _**scratching his head he stared at Emiko _**"She would cause Daichi a lot of trouble in a duel...**_

* * *

Sora whistled as he walked back to his dorm. It was around seven and the dirt trail through the woods was completely empty.

"I'm going to be late" sighed Sora "No dinner for me..."

"_Sora"_

Sora whirled around in response to his name "Anyone there..."

After a few seconds he turned around to be met by a woman in a purple shroud covering her whole body.

"Eh...Hi" Sora said backing away.

"Hello Sora" the woman said smiling at least Sora thinks she was smiling "I am here to read your future"

"I don't believe in that stuff" dismissed Sora as he began to walk away.

"Maybe you'll find something out about your father..."

Sora stopped "What do you mean?"

"The eclipse comes three years hence" replied the woman "Secrets will be revealed and powers gained"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked again.

"Look into my eye Sora" the woman said as she showed Sora he left eye.

Sora gazed at the glowing blue eye, which had no pupil. Sora was overcome with a wave of tiredness; suddenly he lost his balance and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

_**Sora stared up at a large eight headed serpent shrouded in black.**_

"_**Sora are you okay?" asked Daichi who stood to the right of Sora.**_

"_**Eh…yeah, I remember this from back then" Sora replied.**_

"_**Focus Soubou" a girl who stood to the left of Sora said.**_

"_**Yeah"**_

* * *

_**Sora stared as the masked man across from him began to laugh.**_

"_**I remember now!" the masked man laughed "You are the reason I'm here, I have no memories because of our duel"**_

_**The crowd gasped as the man removed his mask.**_

* * *

_**Yuki began laughing as the cloud began to clear "Looks like you've actually managed it! You've actually managed to deal damage to me"**_

"_**There's more where that came from!"Sora retorted**_

"_**Prepare Soubou Sora! To feel the true wrath of my deck!"**_

* * *

Sora awoke in his bed the next day. He wiped his eyes groggily, only to be surprised when his right eye began to hurt with a searing pain.

"What a strange dream" Sora said before going back to sleep.

* * *

This is the fourth time I've written this chapter…I had a lot of problems with it.

Of course I won't bore you with that, I'm just really sorry it took so long to write.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.

* * *

Card of the Day

Light

Eidolon-Odin

10

A green and white armored humanoid holding a large S shaped sword.

Machine/Effect/Synchro

Eidolith Odin + Attacking Soldier

When this card destroys an opponent's monster, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. When this card is destroyed special summon one Eidolith-Odin and one attacking Soldier from your graveyard.

Atk: 3000 Def: 3000

* * *

_**Next time,**_

_**Sora's duel with Yuki commences but will our hero be able to stand up to Yuki's immense power, and what of Takeru, will he get the rematch he wants so bad.**_

_**Next time,**_

_**Intro Arc Finale,**_

_**Duel 7: Kaiser's Pride!**_

_**Sora: I will become Kaiser!**_

_**Yuki: It seems you've improved since the last time we dueled…but of course I've improved too. **_

_**?: Call Ishiko. Tell her we shall be arriving shortly.**_


	7. Intro Arc Finale

Total Eclipse/Chapter 7: Kaiser's Pride!

* * *

"We shall be arriving at duel academy shortly Mr. Kazama" said a blonde haired woman in a flight attendants uniform.

"Thank you Miyako you are dismissed" replied Jiro Kazama as Miyako returned to the cockpit. Jiro was muscled man with blonde hair, green eyes and a scar above his left eye. He was wearing a green short sleeved coat, black jeans and white runners.

Jiro stared out of the airplanes window as the plane soared above the pacific. He smiled as woman sat down in the seat across from him.

"We'll be at duel academy shortly Kantana" Jiro said to his companion.

Kantana was tall woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black jacket blue jeans and black knee high boots.

"It sad that our stay in America has ended" Jiro continued "But of course when Ishiko asked us to visit, well I couldn't say no"

Kantana just stared at Jiro.

"I heard _**their**_ son is attending the school" Jiro said after a brief pause.

"Souta and Natsuki's son?" Kantana questioned.

"Yes, what was his name again..."

"Sora. Soubou Sora" Kantana replied

"Yes Sora" Jiro mused "The genius' son"

"How long ago was it...since we made that pact?"

"Twenty Years...he couldn't even last that long" Jiro sighed, he then clicked his fingers "Miyako, call Ishiko tell her we will arrive shortly" He reached under his seat and produced a wooden box.

"That's-"

"Yup" Jiro cut her off "This is Souta's sacred box..."

* * *

Sora stretched as he woke up. He looked to his left and found Daichi had already left to do his homework in peace. To his right Masashi was still soundly asleep. Getting up Sora pulled on his uniform and grabbed his duel disk.

"Today's the day" Sora said smilingly "The day I become Kaiser"

"In your dreams" Masashi replied "Yuki's the best duellist at this academy, you won't know what hit you"

"I've duelled Yuki before" Sora retorted "He can't have gotten all that tougher in the past three years"

"And you have?"

"I-I haven't really" replied Sora "But I want to try"

Masashi yawned "Didn't your Deck Construction class start ten minutes ago?"

"But it's Saturday...right?"

"Friday"

Sora was out the door before Masashi had even finished speaking "Good luck..."

* * *

"Late again Mister Soubou" Professor Aomori called out without turning around as Sora entered the room.

"Eh...I thought it was Saturday" Sora replied.

"Hm...Sit down Mister Soubou" Aomori said after a few moments silence "You can catch up later...when you stay for detet-"

**He was cut off by an announcement "Would Soubou Sora please report to Principle Miyagi's office"**

"Goodbye Mister Soubou" sighed Aomori.

What why how Where

When Sora arrived at the office there was already another person in there with Principal Miyagi.

"Ah, Sora there you are" Miyagi said beckoning Sora into the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Sora" Miyagi answered gesturing towards the man across from her "This is Kazama Jiro, he used to attend this school"

"Hello Sora" Jiro said nodding.

"You are the 16th best of the International duelling circuit...you use Epic Heroes" Sora said amazed "I'm a big fan"

"Thank you" Jiro replied taken aback "It's always nice to meet a fan"

"It's an honour" Sora said smiling from ear to ear.

"Sora, there's something else" Miyagi said as Sora turned to look at her "Jiro went to school here with your father"

"Y-you did" Sora stared at Jiro in amazement.

"Perhaps we should take a walk"

Who What Why HOW

"It was here where I first met your father" Jiro said as he led Sora towards the lighthouse "He was an Obelisk and I was a lowly red...he was good man"

"Mr. Kazama...do you know-"

"Anything about what happened to him" Jiro finished "No, he came to see me a month before he left though, told me that if anything should happen to him...I should give you this"

Sora stared as Jiro produced a rectangular wooden block, on the top side of it there was an inscription:

'_**Only he who can pierce the shadows may open this box"**_

"A block of wood?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow

"He called it his Sacred Box. Only he could open this" Jiro said searching in vain once more for a key hole "Now it is yours, hopefully you can open this as well someday"

"Thank you Mr. Kazama" Sora said staring at the box "I'll find a way to open this"

"Well you should get back to class" Jiro replied staring off into the ocean "I'll stay here for a while"

Sora nodded and walked off.

"What are you doing here Zakuro?" Jiro asked glancing behind him.

"I just wanted to see you for myself" Zakuro replied "It's been 8 years Jiro"

"Do want something?"

"You know me Jiro" Zakuro replied "I always want something"

* * *

"You're an idiot if you think you can beat big brother" Mizuki chastised "You've never even been able to touch him"

"I'm doing this Mizuki" replied Sora.

"I think he has a genuine shot" Daichi said shrugging "A genuine shot of getting beaten in one turn"

The trio marched on in silence to edge of the lake that separated the Ra yellow and Obelisk blue dorms. They hopped into the boat and paddled towards the island in the middle of the lake.

"You still have a chance to back out" Daichi sighed "I guarantee you'll feel better if you duelled someone else...like me or Shido or Mizuki or Kenchiro or Takeru"

"Come on Sora there's no point even trying to beat him he's too powerful" Mizuki pleaded "Only Yui-sensei and Tsuyoshi have ever been able to put a dent into his LP in the last year, a first year won't be able to even deal 1LP worth of damage"

"..." Sora stared at the approaching Island weighing his options before sighing "I'm going to duel Yuki and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind"

They got off the boat in silence and walked towards the center of the island.

"You're late Sora" Yuki said eyes closed "We said 10 o'clock didn't we?"

"I'm sorry for the holdup" Sora replied activating his duel disk.

"It's been a few years now hasn't it" Yuki said activating his own duel disk "I hope you can put up a better fight then when we were kids"

"Duel!" they shouted in unison

(S: 4000)(Y:4000)

"I'll go first" Sora said drawing a card. (H:6)

"I still think you're insane" Daichi grunted "But...good luck"

"Thanks" Sora replied "I summon a monster in face-down defence position"

"Let me guess" Yuki sighed "Future Hero Stone Gardna"

"N-no" Sora stammered "I end my turn with a face-down card" (H:4)

(S:4000)(Y:4000)

"Draw" Yuki said taking a card from his deck (H:6) "Let's see, what to summon"

"I activate Future Fusion, I send fusion material monsters from my deck to my graveyard" Yuki explained searching his deck "and on my second standby phase after activation I can special summon a monster, so I send Decoy Dragon, twin-headed behemoth, spear dragon, spirit ryu and divine dragon ragnarok and in two turns I can summon Five Headed Dragon"

"Five-Headed Dragon? He has a card that powerful in his deck" asked Daichi.

"Yeah he's got loads of dragons" answered Mizuki.

"Next I activate polymerisation to fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon" Yuki said as he pulled a monster from his extra deck "To fusion summon Meteor B. Dragon (8/Fire/Dragon/Fusion/3500/2000)"

"Ah crap" Sora mumbled.

"Meteor B. Dragon destroy his monster now!" Yuki commanded as his monster slammed its fist into the face-down monster which exploded into pixels "It seems I was right, it was future hero Stone Gardna"

"I guess you were right" sighed Sora.

"Your turn" Yuki replied gesturing for Sora to make his move. (H:2)

(S:4000)(Y:4000)

"My turn" Sora said drawing a card "I summon Future Hero Dimension Gunner (3/Light/Warrior/Effect/1200/1500)(A man dressed completely in leather, with a fedora and cape, holding a golden pistol) in attack mode" (H:4)

Yuki laughed hysterically "Let's see your power Sora!"

"Alright! I use my monsters special effect to remove your monster from play until your next end phase!" Sora roared as his monster aimed his gun at the large dragon and fired a large beam of purple energy from it.

"Is he going to actually do it" Mizuki gasped.

"Now I'll attack Yuki directly!" Sora roared as his monster shot at Yuki with his golden gun.

Yuki stood completely still as the bullets hit him (Y: 2800) square in the chest "Heh"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kenchiro asked.

"Old-man Oshiro has the keys to the random selector room" Takeru answered as he rifled through drawers in the Osiris red office "If we get those keys we can rig the duel review so I can...duel...Sora..."

"What's wrong?"

"They're not here" Takeru replied "Someone's already taken them"

"Oh no!" Kenchiro replied mockingly.

* * *

"I set a card an end my turn" Sora said as a card appeared face-down behind his monster. (H: 2)

(S:4000)(Y:2800)

"My turn" Yuki said drawing a card (Y:3) "I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode (4/Water/Dragon/Effect/1800/1000)"

"Looks like his luck might have run out" Daichi sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

Daichi shook his head "Watch"

"Oh hell" Sora sighed.

"Blizzard Dragon attack his Dimension Gunner!" roared Yuki as his dragon flew towards Sora and his monster, the dragon he shot blue flames over Future Hero Dimension Gunner, who froze and then proceeded to explode into shards of ice.

"Well there goes my victory plan" Sora sighed (S:3400)

"You'll get over it" replied Yuki placing two cards into his duel disk "I end my turn with these two face-down cards, and don't forget since it's my end phase my Meteor B. Dragon returns to the field"(8/Fire/Dragon/Fusion/**3500**/2000)(Y:0)

(S:3400)(Y:2800)

"Draw" Sora ripped the card from his deck (H:3) _**"Next turn he'll summon his Five-Headed Dragon then this duel is over"**_ he scanned his hand and smirked "I activate double summon, now I can summon Future Hero Nitro Fighter (4/Fire/Warrior/Effect/Tuner/2000/0)(A man in red robotic armor) and Future Hero Rabid Tiger (3/Light/Warrior/Effect/1700/1000)(An anthropomorphic tiger dressed in robotic armor)"

"A synchro summon" Yuki stated smiling "It won't help you now"

"Another synchro monster?" Daichi sighed "How many does he have?"

"Quite a few" Mizuki replied.

"I tune my Future Hero Nitro Fighter (L:4) to my Future Hero Rabid Tiger (L:3), _**Cries of justice call forth a new power! Become the ever growing strength! Synchro Summon! Appear in a flash, Future Hero Burning Lion (7/Fire/Warrior/Effect/3300/1500)(A man in red and gold robotic lion like armor)"**_

"Hm, you've never summoned him before" mused Yuki.

"He summons it all the time when he duels me!" Mizuki yelled.

"Another synchro, what does this one do?" Daichi muttered.

"My Burning Lion will now attack your Blizzard Dragon, BUUUURNING PUUUNCH!" yelled Sora as Burning Lion fist burst into flames, the monster jumped towards Blizzard Dragon and punched straight in the stomach, blizzard dragon then burst into a million pixels.

Yuki stood still as his monster was destroyed looking apathetically at his lost monster (Y: 2200).

"Now my monsters effect activate, he gains half the destroyed monsters attack points (Future Hero Burning Lion: 2400+(1800/2)=3100)" Sora smiled as his monster gained a blue aura.

"I presume you end your turn?"

"Well, not much I can do so yeah, all yours" Sora replied. (H:0)

(S:3400)(Y:2200)

"Draw" Yuki said nonchalantly adding a card to his empty hand(H:0) "It's the second standby phase after the activation of future fusion so now I can special summon Five-Headed Dragon (12/Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/5000/5000)"

"Well Sora's gonna lose" sighed Daichi.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"Yuki's got a Five-Headed Dragon on the field, It's tied for strongest card in the game!" Daichi replied shaking his head.

"I have to say Sora, you've improved since our last duel" Yuki said smiling "However as Kaiser I have a duty to remain the top duellist in this school, Meteor B. Dragon attack his Future hero Burning Lion!"

As Meteor B. Dragon readied itself for an attack Sora smiled and revealed a face-down card "I activate Rush Recklessly! This spell gives my monster 700 Attack points for the rest of this turn (Future Hero Burning Lion: 3300+700=4000), so my monster destroys yours!" Burning Lion burst into flames and launched itself at Meteor B. Dragons chest, with one punch Burning Lion ripped through Meteor B. Dragons chest causing the dragon to explode into pixels.

Yuki remained calm as he placed his defeated monster into the graveyard (Y:1600).

"And now my monster gains attack equal to half your monsters attack (Future Hero Burning Lion: 4000+(3500/2)=5750)" Sora roared as the blue aura surrounding Future Hero Burning Lion turned Purple.

"I end my turn" replied Yuki. (Y:1)(Future Hero Burning Lion: 5750-700=5050)

(S:3400)(Y:1600)

"Draw" Sora said as he pulled a card from his deck, he checked it sighed and added it to his hand (S:1)

"I can't believe Sora's actually winning" Daichi gasped.

"You change your mind every turn!" growled Mizuki.

"So..."

"Since I can't do anything else I'll attack Five-Headed Dragon!" roared Sora as his monster's fist burst into flames, it rushed forward and punched Five-Headed Dragon who moved back a bit before recovering.

"Five-Headed Dragon can only be destroyed by light monsters remember?" Yuki asked as his life points fell (Y:1550)

"I think I'll end my turn" Sora replied.

(S:3400)(Y:1550)

"I think it's time to end this" Yuki sighed as he added a card to his hand "I activate a face-down trap known as Dragonic Call"

"What's that?" Daichi questioned.

"I can only activate when my life points are lower than my opponents, it allows me to special summon one level four or lower Dragon from my deck, I choose Exploder Dragon" Yuki answered searching through his deck.

"Looks like Big-brother wins" Mizuki said silently.

"Come out Exploder Dragon (3/Earth/Dragon/Effect/1000/0) in attack mode!" Yuki yelled as a blue dragon carrying a small spiked, black and yellow bomb appeared.

Sora remained silent.

"Exploder Dragon attack his Future Hero Burning Lion" Yuki yelled.

Exploder Dragon flew straight into Future Hero Burning Lion as they both exploded into flames.

"A monster that destroys Exploder Dragon is destroyed as well, and neither of us take damage from a battle involving exploder dragon" Yuki said smiling.

"He is the Kaiser" muttered Daichi.

"Now attack him directly" Yuki said motioning for his Five-headed Dragon to attack.

Sora was knocked off his feet as Five-Headed Dragon shot five fire balls at him, each one exploding ferociously as it hit him.

"You've improved Sora" Yuki said walking off "Maybe next time I'll have to go all out from the start"

"...Thanks Yuki" replied Sora standing up.

"You did great Sora" Mizuki said patting Sora on the back.

"Come on let's head back to the dorm" Daichi said smiling.

"Yeah" Sora said walking towards the boat with his friends.

* * *

Zakuro smiled as shadows shifted behind him "You've arrived"

"Of course" replied a voice from the shadows.

"Next month the Duel Reviews begin" Zakuro said turning to face the person in the shadows "Our master has chosen a new vessel so he may observe the duellists easier"

"I know Zakuro...what do you need me to do?" asked the person in the shadows.

"It is not what Zakuro needs you to do; it is what I need you to do"

For the first time since arriving in the cave the person in the shadows surveyed his surroundings, noticing a swivel chair behind Zakuro.

"He's our master's new vessel" Zakuro said smirking.

"What happened to your last vessel?" the person in the shadows asked.

"Creative Differences" replied the Master he voice a mixture of innocence and malevolence "We are close to getting my body back, all we need you to do is...

* * *

Sora stared at the box Jiro had given him. He sat next to the statue of The Winged Dragon of Ra that stood outside his dorm.

"A card box that doesn't open" Sora sighed throwing it up and catching it.

He did this several times before he tossed it too hard and it landed a few feet from the box. He walked over to the box and stared at the inscription once more:

'_**Only he who can pierce the shadows may open this box"**_

Suddenly his right began to hurt, he reached up to cover but suddenly the world around him gained a red hue. He stared down at the box where the inscription had changed once more:

'_**To you who can see us, we need help'**_

Sora picked up the box which clicked as he did so. He touched the top of the box and moved it slightly opening the box, inside were a bunch of cards. He reached in and took out the top card, he turned it around to find that it was blank.

"A blank card?" Sora questioned before his world began spinning and he fell to the floor.

* * *

Card of the Day:

Fire

Future Hero Burning Lion

*******(7)

(A man in red and gold robotic lion like armor)

Warrior/Effect/Synchro

Future Hero Nitro Fighter + One or more non-tuner Future Hero Monsters.

This card can't be special summoned except by synchro summon.

When this card destroys a monster increase this monsters attack by half that monsters attack.

This card cannot attack your opponent directly.

Atk: 2400 Def: 1500

* * *

Thanks for waiting again for this. Hope you liked it.

* * *

Next Time

As the duel reviews are coming up the teachers arrange a special duel between the visiting pro-duellist Jiro Kazama and a duellist of his choice. Who will he duel?

Find out next time,

Duel 8:

Hero Worship Part 1:

Duelling Like A Pro

Jiro: Get ready ? for my next move

?: Bring it on!


End file.
